Un amour interdit
by patriciacarson
Summary: Un jeune homme blanc (Spencer Reid) tombe amoureux d'un homme de couleur ( Derek Morgan) à la fin du 19ème siècle. Leur relation est très mal vue par la société de l'époque, arriveront-ils à rester ensemble malgré les préjugés et la haine à leur égard?
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé: un jeune homme blanc tombe amoureux d'un homme de couleur à la fin du 19ème siècle. Leur relation est très mal vue par la société de l'époque, arriveront-ils à rester ensemble malgré les préjugés et la haine à leur égard?**

**Un amour interdit.**

**Chapitre 1. **

En juin 1895, le jeune Spencer Reid, fils d'un important industriel, revient comme chaque année passer l'été au domaine de Silverhill, une ancienne plantation de canne à sucre appartenant à sa famille depuis de nombreuse génération. Son père William Reid l'avait envoyé étudier dans un prestigieux collège à Jackson. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Il était habitué. Lorsque son père ordonnait tout le monde devait obéir. Spencer n'avait jamais vu son père avoir un seul geste affectueux envers quiconque ni même ses enfants. Il était le genre d'homme froid et implacable, c'était l'une des raisons de son succès en affaire, il ne faisait pas de sentimentalisme et contrairement aux autres propriétaires terriens qui se sont retrouvé ruiné après la guerre, William Reid avait su se reconvertir dans la fabrication de sucre qu'il distribuait dans tout le pays. Il passait tout son temps à travailler. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que Spencer ne fut pas étonné de ne pas trouver son père à la gare ferroviaire en train de l'attendre, comme tous les ans, il envoyait M. Jones l'homme à tout faire de la famille le récupérer. C'était un homme plutôt âgé, les cheveux blanc, les yeux fatigué et résigné. En voyait qu'il avait eu une vie difficile avant d'arriver au domaine pour y travailler.

Spencer n'était pas malheureux malgré le manque d'intérêt que son père lui témoignait, car il avait son grand frère Aden dont les lettres l'aidaient à supporter cet horrible collège, il y avait aussi Lila sa jeune sœur qui passait son temps à lui jouer des mauvais tours lorsqu'il revenait à Silverhill pour les vacances, mais surtout il y avait Adi (Adelia Robinson) comme il l'aimait l'appeler. Elle avait été sa nourrice depuis sa naissance, contrairement autres gens lorsqu'il la regardait il ne voyait pas une femme de couleur. Il voyait la femme qui l'avait élevé, soigné lorsqu'il était malade, qui lui courait après pour l'obliger à se laver ou à se mettre au lit. Il avait perdu sa mère très jeune, et il gardait très peu de souvenir d'elle mais grâce à Adi, il sut ce que c'était l'amour d'une mère.

En apercevant le panneau de Silverhill, le jeune homme ressentit une immense joie. Il sortit la tête de l'auto en mettant sa main en visière.

« Monsieur ! Ce que vous faites est très dangereux ! » Lui dit le vieux chauffeur sur un ton de désapprobation.

« Du calme M. Jones. J'essaie d'apercevoir la maison. » Dit-il en riant.

« Vous ne verrez rien d'ici, nous sommes beaucoup trop loin. Rentrez maintenant !» s'écria le vieil homme inquiet.

« Très bien. » dit le jeune homme en grimaçant. Il reprit place sur son siège le regard songeur. Il pensait aux après-midi où il pourra faire des balades à cheval, et se prélasser près de la rivière. À la bonne nourriture qu'Adi allait lui préparer.

« Parlez-moi de Silverhill ?» dit-il en se tournant vers M. Jones. Le vieil homme grogna de lassitude en gardant les yeux rivé sur le chemin terre. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? » finit-il par dire.

« Je ne sais pas…est-ce qu'il y a eu des changements au domaine ? »

« Oh ! Vous savez il n'y a pas grand-chose qui se passe là-bas. » dit-il. « Ce qui ne change jamais c'est Mademoiselle Lila, elle rend complètement folle Adelia. » dit le chauffeur en souriant.

Spencer rit à son tour. « Je veux bien vous croire. Ma pauvre Adi. » Soupira-t-il. Spencer savait que sa petite sœur pouvait être parfois une vraie plaie.

«Oh ! J'oubliai ! votre père fait construire une maison à votre frère. » Annonça tout simplement M. Jones.

Spencer tourna la tête stupéfait par la nouvelle. « Et ça pour vous ce n'est pas un changement important ! s'exclama Spencer. Le vieil homme haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi Aden m'a rien dit dans ses lettres ?» s'exclama le jeune homme intrigué.

« Il faudra lui demander. » s'empressa de dire M. Jones. Spencer lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Vous me cachez quelque chose, M. Jones je le sens.» Dit Spencer en plissant les yeux comme s'il cherchait à percer les secrets que renfermait la caboche du vieux Jones.

Toujours le regard fixé sur la route de poussière, M. Jones dit d'une voix presque solennelle : « Vous savez, je ne suis qu'un employé et j'évite de me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas. »

« Mais c'est votre faute ! Maintenant je veux savoir toute l'histoire.»

« Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez demandé. Je n'ai fait que vous répondre. » Protesta M. Jones. « Et puis vous le saurez bien assez tôt. » ajouta le vieil en grommelant.

La curiosité de Spencer été piqué au vif, il voulait déjà être à la maison pour découvrir ce mystère. Pourquoi son frère ne lui avait rien dit. Il y réfléchit un instant mais décidemment aucune raison ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Plus vite M. Jones ! Vous conduisez vraiment comme une tortu. » Cria Spencer.

« Je suis déjà au maximum Monsieur. » répondit calmement l'homme. Spencer désespérait, à ce moment précis il aurait voulu se transformer en oiseau pour arriver plus vite à la maison.

Spencer se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis il demanda :

« Et mon père ? »

« Il va bien, mais il devrait penser à se reposer. À son âge, il n'est pas très bon de travailler sans arrêt. »

« Si mon père vous entendait, il vous dirait surement : _Je me reposerais une fois mort_. » dit Spencer en imitant la voix de son père. Puis le jeune homme éclata de rire.

« Et bien c'est qui risque d'arriver s'il ne ralentit pas la cadence. » Le cœur de Spencer fit un bon en entendant le ton sérieux de M. Jones.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

« Votre père a eu un petit malaise le mois dernier. » Spencer était à deux doigts de fondre en larme, même si son père était froid et distant, il l'aimait malgré tout.

« Mais ça va maintenant, le docteur Jérôme l'a consulté et lui a donné un traitement. » ajouta rapidement le vieil homme pour rassurer Spencer.

« Voilà une autre chose que mon cher frère a oublié de me dire. » se plaignit Spencer qui avait l'impression qu'il était mis de côté.

« Il ne voulait surement pas vous inquiétez. »

« J'en ai marre d'être obligé de retourner dans cette école de malheur, tous les autres garçons sont horrible avec moi, sous prétexte que je ne suis pas doué en sport ou que je passe mon temps à la bibliothèque en train de lire. Il faut que je convainque mon père de me laisser aller au collège de Madison, elle se trouve à quelque kilomètre de la maison. Ainsi je pourrai rentrer à la maison après les cours et je serai auprès de mes amis.»

« Bonne chance ! » dit ironiquement M. Jones.

« Vous verrez ! J'y arriverai. J'espère. » Il murmura la fin de la phrase.

Spencer sourit lorsqu'il vit au loin se dresser fièrement l'immense demeure familiale au milieu des pins. Elle était de style néo-classique avec de grandes colonnes blanches. Parfois Spencer avait honte d'aimer autant cette maison qui fut construite il y a un siècle et demi au prix du sang des esclaves.

Un cavalier s'approcha subitement de l'auto, Spencer le reconnu immédiatement.

« Aden ! » cria de joie Spencer.

« Bonjour mon frère. » lui lança Aden. Il était un jeune homme très diffèrent de Spencer. À 20 ans, toute les femmes du comté, voulait lui mettre le grappin dessus. Il avait un physique athlétique, et contrairement à Spencer qui avait les cheveux châtain, ceux d'Aden étaient blonds comme leur mère et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair qui rappelait la couleur du ciel.

Aden tapota les flancs du cheval avec ses pieds, et l'animal se mit à galoper plus vite. Puis il dépassa l'auto en soulevant la poussière.

« Attends ! » cria Spencer mais c'était trop tard Aden n'était plus à porter de voix. L'auto arrivait dix minutes plus tard. Aden se tenait sous l'immense véranda en compagnie de Lila et d'Adi. Spencer trouvait que sa vieille nourrice n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours d'apparence maigrelette avec des rides profondes sur la figure. En revanche sa jeune sœur avait changé en un an. Elle avait grandi, ses cheveux blonds avaient un peu foncés tirant plus sur le châtain claire.

Spencer impatient n'attendit pas que l'auto soit arrêtée complètement pour descendre, il courut dans les bras d'Adi et de Lila.

« Mon garçon, tu m'as tellement manquée. » dit la vieille domestique en pleure.

« À moi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué. » puis Spencer embrassa tendrement sa petite sœur sur la joue. « Alors tu es toujours la championne des bêtises. » lui dit Spencer.

« Je te ferai savoir cher frère que je me suis calmée, car dans cinq jours j'aurai 14 ans, ce qui fera de moi une femme alors j'ai décidé que les enfantillages étaient terminé. » Spencer, Aden, et Adi éclatèrent de rire.

« Êtes-vous en train de vous moquez de moi ? » Gronda la jeune fille vexée.

« Oh non ! Aucun de nous n'oserait! » S'empressa d'ajouter Spencer mais il était trop tard, la jeune fille boudait.

« Tu dois mourir de faim mon chéri après ce long voyage. » s'exclama Adelia en prenant le jeune homme par l'épaule. « Mais avant de manger, il faut que tu ailles saluer ton père. » lui conseilla Adelia.

« On fait la course ! » dit Aden. Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent l'escalier en courant mais rapidement Spencer s'est fait distancé. Ils s'arrêtèrent net devant la porte du bureau.

« Père n'est pas seul dans son bureau, il est avec David Rossi. » les yeux de Spencer s'éblouit en entendant son prénom. C'était l'associé de leur père depuis vingt ans déjà. Et c'était grâce à cet homme que William Reid avait pu ouvrir l'usine de sucre.

Les origines italiennes de Rossi faisaient de lui un bon vivant et un homme à femme. Il ne s'était jamais marié et n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Spencer l'aimait bien car durant la guerre de sécession, il s'était battu au côté des nordistes. Il prônait légalité entre les blancs et les noires. D'ailleurs on lui prêtait de nombreuse liaison avec des femmes de couleur. A cause de sa vie peu orthodoxe, il avait mauvaise réputation. Spencer ne comprenait pas comment son père et Rossi était devenu ami car ils s'opposaient dans tous les domaines.

Aden frappa à la porte. Une voix grave lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

« C'est moi père et je suis avec Spencer. »

« Entrez. » Aden ouvrit la porte. Spencer regarda rapidement dans la pièce. M. Reid était assis derrière son énorme bureau en chêne blanc. Il fumait la pipe en compagnie de Rossi, qui lui était installé sur le divan en cuir faisant presque face au bureau. Il n'était pas très grand mais il avait tout de même beaucoup de prestance.

« Bonjour M. Rossi. » dit Spencer en allant serrer la main du vieil homme.

« Mon petit tu as énormément grandi ! » s'exclama-t-il en prenant la main de Spencer en l'agitant de haute en bas. « Ah ! William le ciel t'a béni en de donnant deux fils merveilleux» riait-il en regardant les deux garçons de la tête aux pieds. « Ta lignée est assurée.»

« Si tu voulais bien décider à te marier peut-être que ta lignée serait aussi assuré. » dit M. Reid sans lever les yeux vers ses fils.

« Je n'ai sans doute pas encore rencontré celle qui sera Mme Rossi » déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

« Bonjours Père. » dit timidement Spencer.

« Bonjour Spencer. Comment a été ton voyage ? » Spencer savait au fond de lui que son père s'en moquait, il avait seulement demandé par courtoisie.

« Agréable. » répondit le jeune homme.

« Bien, ravi de l'entendre. » Spencer hésita quelques secondes puis il finit par poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis son arrivée :

« Vos problèmes de santé sont-il résolu ? » brusquement son père le fixa, dans son regard il ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion.

« Oui. » dit-il impassiblement. « Veuillez-me laisser maintenant car je dois parler affaire avec David. » Les deux jeunes ressortir en fermant la porte, Spencer était soulagé que se moment difficile et embarrassant soit terminé. Et son frère et lui ont de nouveau couru à travers le couloir, puis dans l'escalier pour se rendre sous la véranda.

« Pourquoi père te construit-t-il une maison ? » demanda enfin Spencer à son frère. Aden jeta un œil à Spencer avant de répondre.

« C'est son cadeau de mariage ! » Spencer fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas te marier ? » dit-il en élargissant les yeux.

« Oui, je marie à la fin de l'été. »

« Avec qui ? Quand et comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Quand as-tu décidés de te marier ? » Dit le jeune homme d'une traite.

« Celle que j'épouse s'appelle Emily Prentiss, c'est la fille d'un sénateur. Et pour te dire la vérité je ne l'ai jamais vu. » Spencer semblait encore plus perdu.

« Il y a trois mois de cela, Père m'a appelé dans son bureau, il m'a dit que j'étais à présent un homme et qu'il était temps que je prenne une épouse. » expliqua Aden.

« Alors tu es en train de me dire que tu vas te marier parce que père te l'a ordonné. » dit Spencer incrédule. « Tu as accepté d'épouser une femme que tu n'as jamais vu. » s'écria-t-il choqué.

« Tu sais très bien que nous sommes obligés de faire ce que Père décide. » se justifia Aden.

« Mais… » Balbutia Spencer.

« Les choses doivent se faire ainsi. » Soupira le frère ainé. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois Spencer ! À toi aussi il t'imposera une épouse. Et comme moi tu devras l'accepter. » Ajouta Aden.

« Non, jamais. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. » Cria Spencer avec colère.

« C'est qu'on verra. Enfin bref, demain, ma future femme Emily et sa mère Elisabeth arriveront à Silverhill. » Sourit Aden mais Spencer voyais bien que ce n'était pas un sourire sincère.

« Allons visiter ma future maison. »

Aden grimpa à toute vitesse sur son cheval, puis aida Spencer à s'installer à l'arrière. Puis le cheval parti au galop lorsqu'il reçut un coup. Ils ont parcouru les anciens champs de canne à sucre, puis ils passèrent devant ce qui fut jadis le quartier des esclaves. Spencer tenait solidement son frère pour ne pas tomber. Au bout de quinze minutes, ils étaient arrivés sur les chantiers. Une aile de la maison était déjà terminée. De loin on pouvait voir les ouvriers noirs qui s'activaient. Ils clouaient, sciaient, ajustaient etc.

Spencer descendit de cheval et s'approcha. Il vit assis à l'ombre d'un arbre Aaron Hotchner, le demi-frère de sa défunte mère. En le voyant Spencer sourit, puis l'appela. C'était un homme plutôt grand, bien bâtit avec les cheveux brun. Il était architecte. Il vivait à Madison mais il venait de temps en temps à Silverhill.

Il leva les yeux vers Spencer et se mit debout en s'étirant, puis rendit à Spencer son sourire. Le jeune homme courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et se jeta dans ses bras. Spencer l'aimait énormément, il lui a donné l'affection que son véritable père lui refusait obstinément. Par moment, il arriva à Spencer de souhaiter que ce soit lui son père. Lorsque Hotch venait à Silverhill, c'était magique pour chacun des enfants Reid.

« Mon neveu, tu es enfin rentré. » se réjouit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Franchement, parfois je trouve que tu as un comportement efféminé. » se moqua Aden mais Spencer l'ignora. Que fais-tu ici ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme.

« Ton père m'a demandé de dessiner le plan de la maison pour ton frère et de superviser sa construction. » répondit à Aaron.

« Je n'ai pas vu Haley et Jack à la maison ! » Déclara Spencer.

« Haley est parti avec Jack chez sa sœur à Daphne. »

« C'est dommage ! » s'exclama Spencer en faisant une petite moue. Puis le jeune homme se tourna vers la maison. « Je peux visiter ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok, mais je vais commencer par l'extérieur. » dit Spencer enthousiaste.

« D'accord mais sois prudent !» dit Aaron ravi d'avoir ses deux neveu auprès de lui. Aden préféra rester avec son oncle Aaron pour discuter de la progression des travaux.

Le Garçon fit le tour de la maison en admirant le travail accompli en seulement quelques mois.

Ce serait une splendide maison, mais elle n'arriverait jamais à la hauteur de celle de Silverhill.

En arrivant à l'arrière Spencer se figea en l'apercevant. Un homme de couleur torse nu portant un simple pantalon en train de se rafraichir en buvant un peu d'eau dans un gobelet métallique. Puis il plongea le gobelet dans le seau d'eau à ses pieds et le vida sur sa tête. Spencer observait l'eau ruisseler sur son magnifique visage, puis sur ses épaules large, puis sur ses pectoraux bien dessinés et galbés, et enfin sur ses abdominaux si parfait. Spencer prit le temps d'observer chaque détail de ce corps tout en muscle qui se tenait devant lui. Soudain il ressentit des papillons au bas du ventre qui lui parcouru tout le corps de la tête aux pieds. Spencer ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. L'homme fit deux fois le même geste avec le gobelet avant de remarquer qu'il était observé. Spencer rougit quand il le dévisagea à son tour, mal à l'aise le jeune garçon s'enfuit en courant. Il s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'il passa à l'avant de la maison.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? » lui demanda Aaron en le dévisageant. Spencer essaya de se ressaisir.

« Rien mon oncle tout va bien. » dit-il en affichant un sourire forcer. « Nous pourrions rentrer ? » demanda-t-il à Aden.

« Nous venons à peine d'arriver. » protesta Aden. « Et tu n'as même pas visité l'intérieur. »

« Un autre jour, promis, mais là je suis épuisé cause du voyage. »

« Ramène-le.» Ordonna Hotch.

Aden remonta à cheval avec Spencer.

« On se verra au dîner. » s'écria Hotch. Spencer lui fit un petit signe de la main, puis Aden et lui repartirent en direction de Silverhill. Spencer jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière en repensant à cet inconnu.

Arriver à Silverhill, Spencer alla se réfugier directement dans sa chambre qui était une grande pièce avec au centre un grand lit en bois massif et une armoire du même gabarit, et un petit bureau placé devant la fenêtre.

Ce qu'il crut ressentir en voyant cet homme là-bas lui faisait si peur. Il ne s'était jamais intéresser aux femmes, ni aux hommes car il était occupé à vivre dans son petit univers avec ses livres et cela lui suffisait, mais là c'était comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre.

Les images de se corps le hantait. Il avait chaud et en même temps froid. Il fit quelques pas nerveux en se tordant les doigts avant de remarquer que M. Jones lui avait monté sa valise et sa malle. Il s'agenouilla devant la malle, puis il l'ouvrit et fouilla dedans. Il était à la rechercher de son cahier à dessin qu'il cachait précieusement. Il le trouva rangé tout au fond, puis il attrapa un crayon. Il s'installa confortement sur son lit et se mit à dessiner cet homme mystérieux avec ce corps si beau. Il arrivait à se rappeler le moindre détail. Il y avait toujours eu une excellente mémoire. C'est une capacité qu'il avait toujours eu. Au bout d'une heure, il avait presque terminé, il fixa son dessin.

« Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi tu me fais cet effet ? » Marmonna-t-il en caressant le dessin.

Soudain Adi entra son frapper avec un plateau repas bien garni dans les mains. Spencer s'empressa de cacher le cahier sur son oreiller.

« Mon petit Poussin à peine arrivé, tu pars en vadrouille avec Aden sans même avoir déjeuner. » reprocha-t-elle au garçon. Spencer se leva et lui prit le plateau repas des mains et le déposa sur son petit bureau.

« Je suis partir voir la maison d'Aden. » exprima le jeune homme en baissant les yeux. Adelia savait lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Mon petit, tu vas bien ? » Spencer secoua la tête. « Oui, c'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué. »

« Je vois que tu essaies encore de me gaver. » dit Spencer en fixant le plateau qui débordait littéralement de nourriture (œufs brouillé, pommes de terre, petite légumes vert, épi de maïs et poulet nappé d'une sauce etc…)

« Mon chéri, il faut bien te remplumer car tu n'as que la peau sur les os. » s'exclama Adelia en riant.

« Toi non plus tu n'es pas bien grosse. » grimaça Spencer. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et dit :

« Repose-toi bien. Le dîner sera prêt à sept heures. » Spencer hocha la tête.

* * *

L'heure du souper était venue, Spencer détestait dîner avec son père. Il avait la sensation d'être à une veillée funèbre. M. Reid s'asseyait toujours en bout de table et mangeait en silence, sauf lorsqu'il ordonnait quelque chose. Et durant le repas personne n'osait parler. C'était une ambiance lourde et pesante. En tout cas, Spencer était ravi que David Rossi et son oncle Aaron Hotchner soient présent ce soir, ce moment désagréable serait beaucoup plus supportable.

Spencer se changea, puis descendit à la salle a mangé où il y avait une longue table pouvant accueillir une trentaine de couvert. Son père s'assit exactement à la même place comme à chaque fois. Spencer prit place à côté d'Aden et de Lila. Rossi et Hotch leurs faisaient face.

« Aden, n'oublies pas d'aller récupéré demain Mme Prentiss et sa fille à la gare ferroviaire. » dit son père sans lui jeter un regard. Aden acquiesça sans se révolter. Cela mit en rogne Spencer.

« Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce que Aden épouse cette femme qu'il ne connait pas ? » questionna Spencer. Son père le fixa toujours en gardant se visage impassible.

« Parce qu'elle vient d'une bonne famille. » dit-il froidement.

« C'est ça la raison? Ne doit-il pas avant tout aimer celle qu'il doit épouser ? L'amour entre deux personnes est très important pour former un couple harmonieux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu connais de l'amour Spencer ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin stupide qui passe son temps à rêver de sornette. » Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

« J'ai entendu dire que tes résultats scolaires étaient excellente Spencer. » Dit Rossi en haussant la voix pour tenter de changer de sujet et calmer les tensions.

« Je préfère être qu'un gamin stupide avec des sornettes rempli la tête que d'être un monstre avec un cœur de pierre. » dit Spencer en fixant son assiette.

« Ça suffit Spencer, sors de table, je ne veux plus te voir de la soirée. » Dit William Reid en restant toujours froid et distant. Spencer se leva et quitta la salle à manger sans un regard à son père. Il avait le cœur lourd, et décida d'aller chercher un peu de réconfort auprès d'Adi.

En franchissant la porte de la cuisine, Spencer vit Adi et M. Jones qui dinaient tranquillement avec le bel inconnu.

« Spencer ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Adi.

Surprit et incapable de formuler une phrase Spencer quitta la cuisine sans répondre. Il sortit de la maison en courant et se dirigea avec empressement vers l'écurie. Il voulait crier mais se contenta de respirer à fond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? » se demanda Spencer. « Il ne manquait plus que ça. » se dit-il. Spencer tourna en ronds. Il était consumé par la colère mais en mais en même temps il ressentait un peu de joie car il avait revu ce bel inconnu. Soudain Spencer entendit quelqu'un qui chantait dans la pénombre. C'était une voix grave sublime, d'ailleurs Spencer n'avait jamais entendu ce genre de chanson. Le jeune homme suivit la voix et se cacha derrière un arbre en apercevant la personne qui chantait. C'était lui, l'homme du chantier. Il se dirigeait vers ce qui fut il y a longtemps le quartier des esclaves. Spencer décida de le suivre. Il essaya de se faire le plus discret possible. Au bout d'une centaine de mètre, l'homme arrêta de chanter et disparu dans l'obscurité. Spencer plissa les yeux pour essayer de le voir mais il faisait trop noir. Il sorti de sa cachette et s'avança. Brusquement, il se retrouva plaqué violemment au sol, les bras prise en tenaille par de puissantes cuisses musclées.

« Arrêtez ! Vous me faites mal. » S'écria Spencer.

« Pas avant que vous me disiez la raison pour laquelle vous me suivez ? » gronda l'inconnu.

« Vous délirez Monsieur. Je ne vous suivais pas. » Hurla Spencer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? »

« Absolument rien. » L'homme relâcha le jeune homme. « Rentrez chez-vous Spencer Reid. » murmura l'homme avant de se lever et de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Le cœur de Spencer battait très vite. Il se mit debout et retourna chez lui.

Il décida d'entrer par la cuisine pour éviter son père. Adelia était encore là. Elle et M. Jones rangeait les casseroles et les ustensiles de cuisine.

« Quel est le nom de l'homme qui était là ? » demanda Spencer comme si de rien n'était. Adi se retourna en souriant.

« C'est mon petit neveu Derek Morgan, il vient tout droit de Chicago. » dit-elle.

« Chicago ? » murmura Spencer du bout des lèvres. « Pourquoi il est venu à Silverhill ? »

« Il est venu voir sa vieille tante fatigué. » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi il se retrouve à travailler ici ? »

« Et bien comme il avait besoin d'un peu d'argent, M. Hotchner a bien voulu lui donner sa chance. »

Le jeune homme partit en courant dans sa chambre. Il se jeta directement sur son lit, et il prit le dessin sur son oreiller et le contempla. « Derek Morgan. » Prononça le jeune homme en souriant bêtement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un amour interdit.**

**Chapitre 2.**

Il n'était que cinq heures du matin lorsque Spencer toujours vêtu de son pyjama s'éclipsa de sa chambre. Il descendit l'escalier en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Le rez-de-chaussée était plongé encore dans le noir. Depuis la salle à manger, le jeune homme vit une petite lueur faible par l'interstice de la porte qui menait à la cuisine. Il entendit Adi qui vaquait à ses tâches. Sortir par la porte de derrière lui était donc impossible. Il rebroussa chemin, il traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Spencer attrapa la poignée et priait qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée. La porte s'ouvrit pour son plus grand soulagement. Spencer sortit et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Une fois dehors dans la nuit glaciale, il courut dans la direction de l'ancien quartier des esclaves. C'est là-bas que son père logeait les ouvriers noirs qui venaient travailler au domaine. Spencer espérait y trouver ce fameux Derek Morgan. Arriver près des petites cases, Spencer constata que tous les ouvriers étaient déjà levés. Certains étaient assis sur des bancs dehors éclairé à l'aide d'une lampe à pétrole. Ils parlèrent et rigolèrent très fort. D'autres mangèrent en silence. Spencer s'approcha avec une appréhension, il n'était jamais venu jusqu'ici seul, et de plus à une heure pareille.

« Bonjour. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Derek Morgan ?» dit-il timidement. Les hommes présents le dévisagèrent d'une drôle façon qui mettait Spencer très mal à l'aise. Un homme bedonnant s'approchant de la quarantaine déposa son bol de bouillie et se leva de sa chaise. Il croisa les bras en faisant face à Spencer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? » grogna l'homme bedonnant.

« Je veux seulement lui parler. » répondit Spencer. Un second homme aussi grand qu'un colosse et très athlétique leva sa tête en direction de Spencer.

« Georges, tu causes au fils du patron, fait attention si tu ne veux pas perdre ton boulot. » dit-il à l'autre qui grogna de plus belle.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Personne ne perdra leur emploi à cause de moi. » S'empressa de répondre Spencer. Le colosse lui fit un petit sourire.

« Derek est parti à la rivière comme chaque matin. » l'informa le colosse.

« Merci. » dit le jeune homme en s'éloignant rapidement. Il reprit sa course. Il coupa à travers le petit bois. Il s'arrêta en entendant la même chanson qu'hier soir. En arrivant près de la rivière Spencer se cacha rapidement dans un buisson. Derek était assis sur la berge complètement nue et chantait en fixant les eaux calmes. Cette chanson était pleine de tristesse et en même temps rempli d'espoir. Spencer le trouvait magnifique, si désirable. Soudain Derek s'arrêta de chanter et tourna la tête vers le buisson dans lequel le jeune homme s'était dissimulé.

« Et cette fois-ci vous me direz certainement que vous étiez en train de vous promener. » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Spencer se pinça les lèvres et se redressa.

« Oh Non. » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Je voulais seulement prendre un bain matinale dans la rivière pour me revigorer. » L'homme se mit debout et s'approcha de Spencer sans cacher son anatomie. Le jeune homme eut le souffle coupé en constant que Dieu avait très bien pourvu Derek Morgan. Il baissa la tête gêné.

« Vous souhaitez prendre un bain. » dit Derek en affichant un méchant rictus.

« Oui, après tout cette rivière appartient à ma famille et… » Derek fit basculer le jeune homme sur son épaule. « … mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'écria Spencer. Derek prit la direction de la rivière.

« Posez-moi immédiatement. » Hurla Spencer en comprenant les intentions de Derek. Il se débâtit avec encore plus de force. « Ne faites pas ça. Je vous en sup... » Mais c'était trop tard. Avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase Derek le balança avec une facilité déconcertante dans la rivière. En atterrissant dans l'eau le corps du jeune homme fit un bruit d'éclaboussure. Derek riait à gorge déployé.

« J'espère que votre bain vous plait. » dit-il mais Spencer ne remontait pas à la surface. Derek scruta l'eau à la recherche du jeune homme. Inquiet, il plongea à son tour. Tout d'un coup Spencer émergea puis enfonça la tête de Derek sous l'eau avant de rejoindre la berge avec difficulté. Son pyjama trempé ne lui facilitait pas la tâche mais il riait. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Derek sortit également de l'eau en le poursuivant. Il lui attrapa rapidement le bras. Spencer essaya de se débattre mais il finit par s'écrouler au sol suivit de Derek qui tomba directement sur lui. Spencer n'avait aucune chance contre ses mains de travailleur.

« Et vous M. Derek Morgan, il semblerait que vous aimiez me monter dessus. » dit Spencer avec un petit sourire. Derek se releva, puis tendit la main à Spencer. Il l'aida à se remettre debout.

« Merci. » dit-il. « Ce que vous chantiez près de la rivière était très beau. » déclara Spencer. « Je n'ai jamais entendu ça auparavant, est-ce de la musique de noir ? » ajouta

Derek lui jeta un regard étrange. « C'est du negro spiritual. C'était ce que les esclaves chantaient dans les champs de coton, de canne à sucre… »

« Vous n'avez pas pu connaitre cette époque car vous êtes bien trop jeune ! » lui fit remarquer Spencer.

« Vous avez raison…je n'ai pas connu cette époque. » Dit-il en ramassant ses vêtements par terre. «…mais mon grand-père et mon père étaient des esclaves dans le sud avant de fuir vers le nord. »

« Je suis désolé. » dit Spencer.

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce vous à l'époque qui les aviez réduit à esclavage? »

« Non, j'étais même pas né. »

« Alors vous n'avez pas à vous excusez. » Derek enfila sa vieille chemise marron, puis sa vieille salopette grise. « Pourquoi vous passez votre temps à m'épier ? » demanda-t-il. Spencer haussa les épaules. Il préférait ne rien dire sur ses sentiments par peur d'être rejeter.

« Vous m'intriguez M. Derek Morgan. » dit-il.

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il. Spencer fixa au loin le ciel orangé. Il constata que le soleil commençait à se lever. L'air était frais, et les premiers oiseaux chantaient. Et son père n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

« Il faut que je rentre avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de ma disparition. » dit Spencer en partant en courant.

Derek le trouvait amusant et mignon même s'il agissait de manière bizarre. Il devait reconnaitre que ce Spencer lui faisait de l'effet. Il pensa un instant que le jeune Reid s'intéressait peut-être à lui mais il voulait en être sûr. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de finir au bout d'une corde. Il était déjà assez dangereux d'être noir dans cette région, ce n'était pas nécessaire d'ajouter homosexuel fricotant avec un jeune blanc de bonne famille.

Il se mit en route pour le chantier. En chemin, il rencontra les autres ouvriers.

« Derek ! Pourquoi le gosse du patron voulait-il te voir ? » Demanda George.

« Ça c'est entre lui et moi. » répondit sèchement Derek. Georges fronça les sourcils, il n'apprécia pas la manière dont Derek lui avait parlé. Il serra les poings. Un autre homme posa la main sur l'épaule de Georges.

« Laisse tombé, tu n'as aucune chance contre Derek. » lui conseilla l'autre homme. Georges desserra les poings. Derek savait se battre, et personne sain d'esprit ne lui cherchait des problèmes.

Ils arrivèrent sur le chantier. M. Hotchner était déjà présent sur les lieux. Il serra la main de chaque ouvrier. Il prit Derek à part.

« Aujourd'hui, je ne pourrai pas rester toute la journée. Je souhaite que tu prennes la relève à mon absence. J'ai pleinement confiance en toi.» lui dit tout bas Aaron. Derek hocha la tête. Il aimait lui rendre service car Hotchner traitait tous les ouvriers noirs avec respect sans faire de différence.

* * *

Spencer avait réussi à pénétrer dans la maison sans se faire repérer. Il entra dans sa chambre, puis ôta le pyjama mouillé, et le laissa tombé sur le plancher. Il s'essuya et mit un costume. Il descendit au séjour où son père était en pleine discussion avec Rossi près de la cheminée. Ils parlèrent de la famille Prentiss.

«Bonjour mon garçon ! » S'exclama Rossi en le voyant.

« Bonjour. » dit-il. Au même moment Adelia arriva en emmenant le café. Elle avait sorti la porcelaine. Elle servit une tasse à M. Reid et à M. Rossi.

« Merci. » répondirent les deux hommes presque à l'unisson.

Lila déboula comme une furie et tourna autour de Spencer et manqua de le jeter par terre.

« Fais Attention. » grommela le jeune homme.

« Ils arrivent. » cria-t-elle en sautant. Puis elle quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Spencer la rejoignit sous la véranda. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant l'entrée. C'était Aden descendit le premier, il ouvrit la porte arrière et aida une jeune femme à descendre. Elle était presque aussi grande qu'Aden, ses longs cheveux noirs corbeau étaient bouclés. Elle portait une de ses robes très près du corps à la mode dans les grandes métropoles. Elle avait les traits fin et des yeux noir perçant. Elle ressemblait en rien aux femmes du sud. Spencer trouva Emily très belle. Une seconde femme descendit de l'auto. Elle ressemblait à Emily mais elle avait dépassé la quarantaine, elle avait opté pour une robe plus classique. C'était Elisabeth Prentiss, la mère d'Emily. Aden accompagné de ces deux femmes montèrent les quelques marches de la véranda.

« Mon cher frère, je te présente Mme Elisabeth Prentiss et sa fille Miss Emily Prentiss. » Spencer baisa la main de Mme Prentiss, puis celle de sa fille.

Ils pénétraient dans la maison, et se rendirent directement dans le séjour. M Reid se leva et alla à la rencontre des deux femmes suivit de Rossi. Chacun embrassèrent les deux femmes. Ils s'installèrent au salon, et ils se mirent à discuter de Washington, et de la politique. Pour la première fois Spencer voyait son père être animé par une conversation. Sa froideur habituelle avait disparue. Il riait à toutes les blagues de Mme Prentiss. Spencer regarda Aden. Il avait l'air subjugué par la jeune femme.

« Vous devez être épuisé ? » dit M Reid.

« Effectivement c'était un voyage plutôt exténuant. » répondit Mme Prentiss.

« M. Jones va vous montrer vos chambres. » Les deux femmes suivirent le vieillard à l'étage. Aden attrapa son frère et quitta la pièce.

« Tu as vu comme elle est belle. » dit Aden tout existé en entrainant son père sous la véranda.

« C'est vrai, elle est jolie, mais es-tu sûr de vouloir l'épouser ? » lui demanda Spencer.

« Au début j'allais le faire à contre cœur car père me l'ordonnait mais depuis que je l'ai vu mon cœur a explosé dans ma poitrine. Elle est drôle, et elle ouverte d'esprit, intelligente. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux. »

« Écoutes, je doute que cette Emily Prentiss soit le genre de femme à vouloir vivre à Silverhill. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« J'ai entendu père parler de la famille Prentiss avec Rossi. Cette fille a voyagé un peu partout avec ses parents et… »

« Tu crois que ce genre de fille ne peut pas m'aimer ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas comme toi car j'ai toujours eu du succès avec les femmes et cela ne changerai pas et Emily m'aimera. » Aden était parti furieux contre Spencer.

Au déjeuner Aden s'était montrer glacial envers Spencer. Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi il emmena Emily visité leur future maison. Il avait interdit à Spencer de les accompagner ou de les suivre là-bas. Spencer en déduit que son frère lui en voulait encore.

La situation n'avait pas changé au diner, Aden ignorait complètement Spencer. De toute manière la conversation tournait exclusivement autour des fiancés et de leur mariage.

Spencer n'en pouvait plus de ce diner. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise. Ce costume de malheur le gratta affreusement. Il priait pour que cet interminable diner se termine. Ce soir il avait prévu de rendre une petite visite à Derek.

* * *

Il était plus de 22 heures lorsque Spencer sortit discrètement sans se faire remarquer. À cette heure-là tout le monde dormait. Spencer profitait de l'occasion pour se rendre dans l'ancien quartier des esclaves. Arriver sous la véranda, il surprit Emily en tenue d'homme qui essayait de quitter la maison en douce.

« Emily. » dit-il. La jeune femme se raidit. Elle se retourna et fut soulagé de voir Spencer.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu sors quelques part ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Non. » Spencer savait qu'elle mentait.

« Pourquoi tu es déguisée en homme ? »

« Euh… »

« C'est trop dangereux de rester là. Suis-moi. » Il lui prit la main. Ils s'éloignèrent le plus possible de la maison.

« Apparemment toi aussi tu sors ! » lui dit Emily.

« Je vais voir un ami et toi ? » déclara Spencer.

« Je voulais aller en ville m'amuser un peu. »

« Il est vrai que l'on s'ennuie rapidement à Silverhill. » dit Spencer.

« Tu sais pourquoi mon père veut m'obliger à épouser ton frère ? »

« Non. »

« Lui et ton père son des amis de longue date et il aimerait avoir le soutien de ton père pour les prochains élections. »

Après quelque minute de marche, ils arrivèrent près des vieilles cases. Spencer aperçut Derek qui sellait son cheval.

« Derek. » appela-t-il. Le jeune homme courut pour le rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce vous faites là ? » dit-il surprit de voir le gamin dehors aussi tard.

« Nous pourrions laisser tomber le vouvoiement. » proposa Spencer.

« Ok, comme tu veux. » dit Derek. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là accompagné d'une jeune femme habillé en homme ? » Emily lui fit un petit signe de la main en lui faisant un sourire.

«Derek, voici Emily la fiancé de mon frère. Emily voici Derek un ami. » Derek enleva son chapeau pour saluer Emily. « Nous nous sommes déjà vu cet après-midi. » déclara Derek.

« C'est vrai. Sur le chantier. » Confirma Emily. « Nous aimerions aller en ville pour nous amuser. » ajouta-t-elle. Derek rigola.

« J'aimerais que tu nous emmenes avec toi ce soir. » dit Spencer en suppliant Derek.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je vais sortir ce soir ? »

« Tu as mis une veste, et tu es en train de seller ton cheval. » lui lança Spencer.

« De toute façon je n'ai qu'un seul cheval, il n'arrivera pas à nous porter tous les trois. »

« J'ai une écurie pleine de chevaux, il suffit d'aller en chercher un. » Rétorqua Spencer.

« Il faudrait que je sois fou pour amener un jeune homme blanc et une jeune femme blanche avec moi. Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qui est arrivé la semaine dernière deux noirs ont été retrouvés pendu car ils avaient seulement osé regarder une femme blanche. » Expliqua Derek.

« Nous allons être discret. » lui promit Emily. Derek lui tendit son chapeau. « Au moins cacher vos cheveux. » conseilla l'homme. Elle attacha ses cheveux, puis elle mit le chapeau.

« Ok. Allez chercher un cheval et vous pourrez venir avec moi. » dit-il à Spencer et la jeune fille.

« Je vais chercher un cheval, toi tu restes ici avec ton ami. Surveille-le car je crois qu'à la première occasion il essaiera de filer sans nous. » Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Spencer.

« Je suis capable de ramener un cheval. » s'indigna le jeune homme.

« Peut-être mais je suis meilleur cavalière que toi. » dit-elle en partant en direction de la maison.

Derek s'approcha si près de Spencer, qu'il était capable de sentir l'odeur de son haleine

« J'ai vu comment tu me regardes. » lui dit-il d'une voix basse.

« Et ça te déranges ? » lui demanda Spencer.

« Au contraire, j'adore ça. » murmura-t-il en frôlant les lèvres du jeune homme. Spencer était fébrile par cette proximité. Brusquement Derek attrapa le jeune homme à la taille, puis lui renversa la tête en arrière en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il enfonça sa langue entre ses lèvres. Spencer resta immobile sans aucune réaction. Derek mit fin au baisé. Il fixa Spencer dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à son baisé. Il avait sans doute mal interprété les signaux.

« Tu n'as pas aimé ? » souffla-t-il à Spencer. En guise de réponse le jeune homme se jeta dans les bras de Derek, et l'embrassa avec une vigueur dévorante. C'était au tour de Derek d'être surpris. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé avec tant de passion sauvage. Les deux hommes s'écartèrent rapidement en entendant au loin les galops d'un cheval. Ils reprirent tout deux leurs souffle. Malgré la pénombre, ils réussirent à distinguer Emily. Elle immobilisa sa monture devant les deux hommes. Elle les fixait étrangement.

« Que faisiez-vous en mon absence ? » dit-elle en caressant le cheval. Elle plissa les yeux en observant chacun de leurs gestes.

« Nous t'attendions ? » répondit Spencer en gardant un visage impassible.

« On y va ! » dit-elle. Spencer hocha la tête. Il grimpa derrière la jeune femme. Puis Derek monta sur son cheval. Les trois partir en direction de Madison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un amour interdit.**

**Chapitre 3.**

Spencer fut étonné de voir où Derek l'avait emmené. Ils étaient devant une vieille bâtisse peinte en rose. Il regarda la maison puis tourna son regard vers Derek. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Cet endroit était considéré par la bonne société des environs comme un lieu de perdition, d'ailleurs certaines rumeurs courraient sur la maîtresse des lieux. Spencer avait entendu dire que c'était une femme de petite vertu qui invitait toutes sortes d'hommes chez elle. Pour cette raison elle a toujours été traitée en paria. Spencer ne l'avait jamais vu mais la maison rose l'intriguait beaucoup.

« Je croyais que nous allions en ville !» Dit Emily.

« Non.» Dit Derek.

Il descendit de son cheval et se dirigea vers la véranda. Emily ne perdit pas de temps pour le suivre. Spencer hésita un moment, mais sa curiosité l'emporta et descendit à son tour du cheval. En temps normal, il aurait évité cet endroit mais il était avec Derek.

« Tu connais la femme qui vit là ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'est une amie. » Répondit Derek. Spencer ne savait pas comment réagir face au fait que Derek connaissait cette femme. Il se demandait à quel point ils étaient amis. Il ressentit de la jalousie.

Derek frappa à la porte. Spencer écarquilla les yeux en voyant la femme au visage de poupon qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était blonde et la robe qu'elle portait était vraiment atypique et coloré. Spencer n'avait jamais vu ce genre tenue auparavant.

La jeune femme sauta dans les bras de Derek en criant de joie. Spencer trouvait qu'elle n'avait aucune retenue.

« Tu es venu finalement.» S'écria-t-elle encore plus fort. « Tu es toujours aussi beau mon apollon au chocolat.» Dit-elle avec un sourire coquin. Spencer la trouvait exubérantes et de plus il n'avait pas apprécié le surnom qu'elle avait osé donner à Derek.

« Ma beauté, rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de venir. » S'exclama-t-il. Spencer était encore plus dérouté. « Sont-ils amant ? » Se demanda-t-il. Après tout cette femme à la réputation de savoir y faire avec les hommes. Spencer décida de cacher sa frustration pour le moment. Il n'avait aucun droit de se montrer possessif et jaloux.

« Qui est ce charmant garçon ? » Finit par demander Penelope en examinant Spencer par-dessus les épaules de Derek.

« Oh, je te présente Spencer Reid… »

« Reid ? Tu es le fils de William Reid ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air intrigué.

« Oui. » Répondit-il. Elle le dévisagea puis lui sourit et se tourna vers Emily. « Et la charmante demoiselle qui se cache derrière une tenue d'homme ? »

« Emily Prentiss. » S'empressa de dire la jeune femme. Elle trouvait tout cela très existant.

« Emily, Spencer je vous présente Miss Garcia. »

« Appelez-moi Penelope. Ce sera plus simple.» Dit-elle. « Venez. » Elle leurs fit signe d'entrée.

Spencer suivit Emily et Derek qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour pénétrer dans cette étrange maison. L'entrée était éclairée par des dizaines de bougie qui diffusaient une odeur sucré et de fleurs. Ils traversèrent le salon qui était immense. La décoration de la maison était tout aussi excentrique que sa propriétaire.

Penelope ouvrit la porte et fit découvrir une salle complètement jaune où se trouvait plus d'une cinquantaine de personne de toute origine qui discutaient, buvaient et jouaient aux cartes. Au milieu de la pièce un homme de couleur jouait au piano et Spencer le trouvait incroyable.

« Bienvenu à ma petite réception. J'espère que vous vous amuserez. Derek, que désires-tu boire? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'aimerai quelque chose de plutôt fort. » Répondit Derek. La jeune femme sourit et prit sa main et l'entraina derrière elle. Spencer resta debout près de la porte mal à l'aise avec tout ce monde. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il ne connaissait aucun des gens présent. Il se sentait rassuré sur ce point car personne de son entourage ne saurait qu'il était venu ici. En tournant la tête sur sa droite il remarqua l'absence d'Emily. Il la chercha du regard. Il repéra la jeune femme en compagnie d'un homme qui dépassait la quarantaine. Spencer traversa la salle pour rejoindre Emily lorsqu'il sentit une main lui tirer le poignet en arrière. Il se tourna et vit Derek qui lui tendait un verre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il

« Goûtes ! » Ordonna Derek. Spencer lui prit le verre des mains et le sentit. Il jeta un regard méfiant à Derek qui l'encourageait à le boire. Il ne voulait surtout pas paraitre pour un trouillard. Il le but le contenu du verre d'une traite et le recracha aussitôt dans le verre en faisant une affreuse grimace. Derek explosa de rire.

« C'est horrible ce truc ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« C'est du rhum. Je l'ai découvert lors de mon voyage à la Nouvelle Orléans.» Expliqua Derek.

« Suis-moi ! » Dit-il à Spencer. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Derek le conduisit dans une autre pièce à l'écart des autres invités. Il y avait d'immenses tableaux étranges sur les murs et au centre de la pièce il y avait un unique divan rouge bordeaux un tapis de la même couleur, en face il y avait une la table sur laquelle plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools étaient disposées.

«Comment as-tu rencontré cet femme ? » Lui demanda Spencer.

« À mon arrivé ici, elle a été la première à me donner du travail.» Lui répondit Derek.

« Elle semble t'apprécier énormément. »

« Oui, nous sommes devenu ami! » Déclara Derek

« Alors vous n'êtes que des amis?» Répéta Spencer sans grande conviction.

« Tu es jaloux ? » Demanda Derek avec une petit sourit au coin des lèvres.

« Pas du tout. » Protesta le jeune homme. « C'est juste que elle t'appelle mon apollon au chocolat et que toi tu la surnommes ma beauté. Donc c'est normal que je me pose des questions. »

« Quel genre de question ? »

« Vous couchez ensemble ? » Interrogea-t-il. Derek regarda le jeune homme et éclata de rire. Spencer ne comprenait ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

« Tu es jaloux. » Dit Derek.

« Non. » Réaffirma Spencer.

« Penelope et moi n'avons jamais eu de relation intimes. C'est juste une amie.» Déclara Derek en regardant Spencer droit dans les yeux. Il espérait que Spencer verrait qu'il était sincère.

« Cette femme n'a pas une très bonne réputation. » Dit Spencer. Derek secoua la tête indigné.

« Sais-tu seulement pourquoi les gens d'ici la traite comme la pire des femmes ? » Questionna Derek.

« Il y a certaine rumeur qui court à son sujet. » Lui dit Spencer.

« Tu ne devrais pas écouter ces ragots. Penelope Garcia est une femme bien et gentille. Les gens d'ici ne l'aiment pas car à l'origine c'était la fille d'une domestique qui a épousée un riche industrielle. Elle ne s'encombre pas de tous vos protocoles. Elle ne juge pas les gens en fonction de leurs apparences où de leurs origines.»

« Je n'étais pas au courant de tout cela.» Se défendit Spencer.

« Maintenant tu l'es alors ne fait plus attentions à tous ces rumeurs. » Dit Derek en asseyant sur le divan. Il prit la main de Spencer et le fit s'assoir à côté de lui. « Veux-tu boire un petit verre ? »

Spencer n'était pas très chaud après son expérience de tout à l'heure mais il accepta. Derek prit la bouteille de whisky et versa un fond de verre à Spencer. Le jeune homme prit le verre et le fini d'une traite. Il grimaça en sentant que sa gorge était en feu.

« Tu n'es pas habitué à boire ? » Lui demanda Derek.

« Non, pas vraiment. » Avoua-t-il. Derek en profita pour l'attraper et l'embrasser de façon énergique et passionné. Spencer n'avait jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi excitant. Derek le relâcha et but une gorgé de whisky directement dans la bouteille.

« C'est moi où il fait chaud dans cette pièce. » Dit Spencer en enlevant sa veste puis il prit la bouteille des mains de Derek et avala une gorgé de whisky et s'essuya la bouche avec la manche de sa chemise. Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face.

Spencer tâta du bout des doigts les biceps de Derek et fut impressionné par leurs tailles. « Tu dois être très fort ?»

Derek se rapprocha de Spencer et déboutonna sa chemise tout en parsemant son cou de petit baisé. Spencer ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête. Il aimait sentir les mains de Derek sur sa peau. En cet instant il avait oublié les gens qui se trouvaient à côté.

* * *

Emily cherchait du regard Derek et Spencer lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un homme debout au fond de la salle. Elle le trouvait séduisant avec ses cheveux poivre et sel. Il buvait un verre en compagnie d'un autre homme. Soudain son regard croisa celui d'Emily. Elle continuait à le fixer. Il sourit à la jeune femme, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Il déposa son verre et se dirigea en direction de la jeune femme.

« Bonsoir. » Dit-il.

« Bonsoir. » Répliqua Emily.

«Vous semblez bien seule ! » Dit-il d'une voix plein de charme.

« Qui vous dit que je suis seule ! » Déclara Emily.

« Eh bien il pour l'instant il n'y a personne avec vous ! »

« C'est juste. » admit-elle. « Alors tenez-moi compagnie ! »

« J'attendais que vous me le demandiez. » Déclara-t-il. « Je me nomme Ian Doyle. »

« Emily Prentiss. » Dit-elle. Il prit la main d'Emily et déposa un baisé. « Enchanté Melle Prentiss. » Ajouta-t-il. Ian s'assit près de la jeune femme qui était de plus en plus troublé par cet homme.

« Que faites-vous dans la vie M. Doyle ? »

« Et bien je voyage à travers le monde. Je pars souvent à l'aventure.» Répondit-il. Les yeux d'Emily s'illuminèrent en entendant ces mots.

« Ah oui ! Racontez-moi. Quels pays avez-vous déjà vu ? »

« J'ai été dans certains pays d'Amérique du sud comme le Brésil. »

« Waouh ! » Dit-elle en s'extasiant. « Vous avez vu le fleuve amazone ? »

« Oui, il est incroyable mais ce que je n'oublierai jamais c'est ma rencontre avec les amérindiens. Ils vivent en tribu au beau milieu de la jungle.»

« Je vous envie M. Doyle! » Dit Emily. « J'aurais aimé être aussi libre que vous. »

« Vous n'avez jamais quitté le territoire américain ? »

« Si, j'ai été plusieurs fois au Canada mais ce n'est pas aussi excitant que l'Amazonie.» Dit-elle.

« Rien ne vous empêche de partir où vous le désirez. Le monde est vaste Melle Prentiss. »

« Je ne crois pas que mes parents me laisserait faire une chose pareille. » Dit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire. Ian vit de la tristesse dans le regard d'Emily. Il lui tendit la main en souriant. « Dansez avec moi » Proposa-t-il à la jeune femme. Emily réfléchit puis accepta. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux sur la piste de danse.

« Racontez-moi vos voyages. » Murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille d'Ian.

* * *

Derek et Spencer réapparurent dans la salle de réception. Ils ne s'étaient qu'embrassés mais Derek avait adoré ça. Il n'avait pas voulu accélérer les choses surtout qu'il semblerait que Spencer était encore novice dans ce domaine.

« Où étiez-vous ? » Demanda Penelope.

« Pas très loin. » Dit simplement Derek. Elle se plaça entre Spencer et Derek.

« Comment trouvez-vous ma petite fête ? » Interrogea Penelope.

« Super. » Répondit Spencer en jetant un regard malicieux à Derek. Penelope ne manqua pas de le voir.

« Allons-nous assoir pour discuter. » Dit Penelope. Elle tira ses deux invités à une table. Au moment de s'assoir Spencer vit Emily riant et dansant avec un homme. Il pensa immédiatement à son frère Aden. Spencer était convaincu qu'Emily n'était pas une femme pour lui. Il espérait que son frère allait son rendre compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

À quatre heures du matin les trois amis reprirent le chemin du retour.

« Qui était cet homme qui te tournait autour ? » Demanda Spencer à Emily.

« C'est quelqu'un de fantastique et de cultiver. » Répondit-elle avec un grand sourit.

« Ne me dit pas qu'il te plait ! » S'exclama Spencer.

« Je ne sais pas mais j'aimerais le revoir. » Dit Emily.

« Tu ne peux. Je te rappel que tu vas épouser mon frère. »

Emily grimaça. « Malheureusement je m'en souviens. »

« Si tu ne veux pas te marier, il y a qu'une chose à faire et c'est le dire à mon frère et à tes parents. » Conseilla Spencer.

« Ce n'est pas aussi facile. » Se plaignit la jeune femme.

Au bout d'une heure, ils arrivèrent à Silverhill.

« À plus tard » Dit Derek en partant de son côté. Spencer lui fit un geste de la main pour lui dire au revoir alors qu'il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser mais il dû se contrôler pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions.

Spencer et Emily pénétrèrent dans la maison sans faire de bruit. Arriver dans le couloir à l'étage, Emily serra Spencer dans ses bras et lui dit doucement : « Merci »

Elle le lâcha puis entra dans sa chambre Spencer sourit en pensant à cet été qui s'annonçait intéressant. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre sans faire de bruit.

Caché dans la pénombre, Spencer n'avait pas vu Aden qui l'observait avec colère.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un amour interdit.**

**Chapitre 4.**

Il était sept heures et Spencer était encore au lit lorsqu'Adelia entra dans la chambre et tira les rideaux de la fenêtre pour laisser la lumière du jour pénétrer. Spencer gémit et tira sa couverture au-dessus de sa tête.

« Allez lève-toi ! » Lui ordonna la vieille domestique.

Spencer se frotta les yeux puis se résigna à se lever. Il avait un peu les genoux flageolants. Adelia l'observa d'un œil curieux. Elle trouvait que le gosse avait une sale mine.

« Tu vas bien ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Oui. » Il fila faire sa toilette en vitesse, puis il s'habilla. Il descendit déjeuner. Son père et son frère étaient déjà en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner en compagnie des deux femmes Prentiss. Emily portait une de ses fameuses robes à tournure rose pâle à la mode dans les grandes villes. « Comment faisait-elle pour paraitre radieuse alors qu'elle avait si peu dormi ? » Se demanda Spencer. Il salua les deux femmes et s'assit en face de son frère Aden.

« Bonjour Spencer. » Lui dit Mme Prentiss. « Vous êtes pâle ce matin ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Merci. Par contre votre fille est particulièrement en beauté ce matin.»

« Emily lança un regard complice à Spencer qui lui sourit en retour. Ce qui n'était pas du goût d'Aden. Il lança un regard froid à Spencer. Le jeune homme supposa que son frère ainé lui en voulait encore à cause de la conversation d'hier. Il décida de ne pas lui donner de l'importance, car il avait qu'une seule idée en tête et c'était Derek.

Après cet horrible petit-déjeuner silencieux Spencer s'empressa de sortir de table. Il voulait qu'une chose et c'était de retrouver Derek. Il devait déjà être en plein travail.

Spencer ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement quand il repensait à hier soir. Il avait aimé la tête à tête avec Derek, et il lui tardait de revivre ce genre de petit moment. Il prit tranquillement le chemin du chantier. Une légère brise d'été fit danser les arbres à ligner le long du chemin de terre qui conduisait au chantier. Soudain le calme fut interrompu par Emily qui appelait Spencer. Le jeune homme s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui. Emily le rejoignait une ombrelle à la main pour se protéger du soleil qui tapait fortement. Elle avait mis une paire de gant assortit à sa robe.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais voir si les travaux de la maison avance bien. » Dit-il. Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. Après tout il se rendait bien sur le chantier même si en vérité c'était pour voir Derek.

« Je viens avec toi ! » Dit-elle. Ils mirent quarante-cinq minutes à pieds pour arriver là-bas. Le bas de la robe d'Emily était plein de terre rouge et Spencer avait dû enlever son veston pour supporter la chaleur qui devenait étouffante au fil des minutes. Il sorti son mouchoir puis il épongea les perle de sueur sur son front.

« Heureusement que nous sommes arrivés. » Dit Emily en observant Spencer qui fondait littéralement.

Spencer mit sa main en visière et aperçut Derek torse nu qui sciait des planches. Emily et lui le fixèrent sans gêne.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu l'adores. Tu as vu ce corps ! » S'exclama-t-elle sans aucune pudeur. Spencer revenu immédiatement à la réalité en entendant d'Emily.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il. «Qu'es…est-ce que tu racontes ?» Balbutia-il. Spencer laissa tomber. Cela ne servait à rien de le nier. Emily avait tout compris. Il désirait Derek.

Derek s'arrêta de travailler en voyant Spencer et Emily. Il les salua de la main. Spencer le répondit de la même façon.

« Depuis quand tu es ami avec le fils du patron ? » Demanda George avec mépris mais Derek ne fit pas attention à lui. Il partit à la rencontre des deux jeunes gens. Spencer ne cessait d'admirer le torse en sueur de Derek.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? » Questionna-t-il.

« Nous nous prenons. » Répondit Emily avec un sourire radieux. « N'est-ce pas Spencer ? » le jeune homme n'entendait rien, car il était perdu dans la contemplation du physique impressionnant de Derek. Emily se tourna vers lui et le donna un coup de coude. Spencer fut surprit mais recouvra l'esprit. Il rougit de honte d'avoir fixé Derek de cette manière.

« On pourrait tous se retrouver près de la rivière un peu plus tard. » Proposa Spencer.

« Oui. Je viendrai» Répondit Derek. Spencer était soulagé par sa réponse.

« Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. » Dit-il à Derek. Les deux hommes ne cessaient de se regarder sans bouger. Emily leva les yeux au ciel et tira Spencer par le bras.

« À plus tard Derek. » Dit-elle en tirant Spencer dans son sillage.

« Lâche-moi ! » S'exclama le jeune homme. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Je viens d'éviter un drame. » Déclara-t-elle. « Derek et toi n'êtes absolument pas discret. » reprocha-t-elle au jeune homme. « J'ai cru que tu étais à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi ouvert d'esprit que moi. »

Spencer regarda derrière lui et constata que Derek était déjà retourné au travail. Il savait qu'Emily avait raison. Il aimait un homme ce qui est déjà considéré comme le pire des crimes mais pour compliquer les choses cet homme était noir. Cette histoire allait lui causer pas mal d'ennuie s'il continuait dans cette voie mais tout en fond de ses entrailles il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rester loin de Derek.

« Derek et toi devriez être plus discret. » Lui conseilla Emily. Spencer sourit. Il appréciait Emily de plus en plus. Décidément cette fille était incroyable. Elle s'était rendu compte du petit manège qui existait entre Derek et lui mais pourtant elle ne fut pas effrayée ou scandalisée. Elle l'acceptait tout simplement. Il décida que ce n'était pas nécessaire de lui cacher la vérité. Emily était assez compréhensive.

« Nous essayerons d'être discret. » Promit-il. « Tu n'es là que depuis hier mais j'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis longtemps. Tu es déjà comme une sœur. »

« J'éprouve la même sensation à ton égard! » Dit-elle. Emily passa son bras sous celui de Spencer et les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent tout en continuant à discuter de sujet plus léger.

La rivière était calme et Emily s'assit dans l'herbe. Elle regarda Spencer se rafraichir. Elle devait reconnaitre que cette endroit était à la fois paisible et magnifique mais elle voulait découvrit le monde. Emily pensa à Ian et elle eut subitement envie de le voir. Elle savait qu'il logeait chez Penelope Garcia durant son séjour dans la région et dans moins d'une semaine il allait repartir pour une nouvelle destination.

« Si nous allions chez Miss Garcia. » Proposa Emily avec une arrière-pensée. « En plein jour ! » S'exclama Spencer. « Si quelqu'un nous voit et le dit à mon père… »

« Arrêtes ! Et qu'est-ce que cela change si on nous voit entré chez Miss Garcia ? »

« Mon père risque de se mettre dans une colère noire et je ne crois pas que tu souhaites voir ça. »

« Je t'en supplie. » Dit-elle en faisant une moue comme une enfant. Spencer leva les yeux au ciel et finit par accepter avec le sourire.

* * *

En arrivant devant la maison, Spencer aperçut Penelope Garcia assise à une table sous la véranda. Elle prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Ian Doyle et deux autres personnes. L'un était un blanc et l'autre une femme de couleur d'environ la trentaine portant. Penelope se leva et alla à leurs rencontres en arborant un sourire.

« Bonjour les amis. Que me vaut cette visite ? » Dit-elle. Emily jeta un coup d'œil vers Ian et Penelope comprit immédiatement. Elle l'avait remarqué hier soir que cette cher Mademoiselle Prentiss en pinçait pour Ian Doyle.

« On voulait vous remercier pour la soirée d'hier soir. Vous nous avez ouvert votre maison alors que nous n'étions pas invités. » Expliqua Emily mais Penelope n'était pas dupe. Ce n'était pas la vraie raison de sa venue.

« Allons-nous s'assoir ! » Dit-elle. Se deux invités surprise la suivirent sur la véranda.

« Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, je vous présente Kenneth De Belleville et sa compagne Chiara. » Dit-elle. « Et vous vous souvenez de Ian ! »

« Bonjour Melle Prentiss. » Dit Doyle d'une voix charmeur.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Emily.

Spencer salua le couple malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu de couple de ce genre se montrer ouvertement en société.

« Enchanté. » Dit le couple à l'unisson. Spencer sut toute suite que ces gens n'étaient pas d'ici.

« Souhaitez-vous du café? » Dit Penelope. Spencer et Emily déclina sa proposition. « Il y a du thé si vous préférez. » Spencer et Emily refusèrent également le thé.

« Avant de quitter la maison nous avons pris un petit-déjeuner. » Expliqua Emily.

« Très bien. Je n'hésite pas. » Dit Penelope. Spencer se tourna vers le couple De Belleville.

« Vous avez un accent. D'où venez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Nous venons d'une petite île des Antilles appelé la Martinique» Expliqua-t-elle. Spencer et Emily ouvrirent grands les yeux. Ils étaient fascinés surtout Emily qui rêvait de contrée lointaine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans un endroit pareilles ? » S'étonna Emily.

« Nous voyageons avec M. Doyle. Mon mari rêvait d'aventure. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Il faut dire que je m'ennuyai. » Dit M. De Belleville. La jeune femme prit la main de son mari avec tendresse et déposa un baisé.

« Il voulait partir alors j'ai dit oui et nous voilà. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Vous semblez si amoureux ! » S'exclama Emily.

« Oui, nous nous aimons plus que tout. » Dit M. De Belleville en posant un baisé affectueux sur la joue de sa femme.

« De nos jours c'est important l'amour au sein d'un couple. » Ajouta Penelope. « Je me souviens de l'amour que mon Kevin avait pour moi. À sa mort je fus dévasté mais je pus surmonter ma peine car par moment je ressens encore son amour. »

Emily soupira. « J'aimerai bien connaitre le véritable amour. »

« Vous êtes jeune, cela arrivera bien assez tôt. » Lui dit Penelope.

« Non, je ne crois pas. » Dit-elle. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes puis soudain elle quitta la table en courant. Garcia et ses invités furent surpris par le comportement de la jeune femme. Spencer savait ce qui la bouleversait. Emily n'acceptait pas son mariage avec Aden.

Ian se leva aussitôt et partit à la poursuite d'Emily.

« Ses parents et mon père ont organisé un mariage entre elle et mon frère. La pauvre Emily le vit mal.» Expliqua Spencer.

« Ce vieux William Reid ne changera jamais ! » S'emporta Penelope. « Cet homme n'a jamais pu faire l'effort de passer au-dessus de ses principes et ses idées étriquées. » S'indigna Penelope. « À mon arrivée ici ton père à tout fait pour me chasser car je ne correspondais pas aux gens de la bonne société. Mon mari et moi avons dû lutter pour conserver nos terres. Et après la mort de mon Kevin, ton père a encore essayé de faire pression sur moi pour que je lui vende le domaine mais j'ai tenu bon.»

Spencer se sentit honteux d'être le fils de William Reid. Comment son père pouvait agir de cette façon.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il. Penelope lui sourit.

« Tu es si gentil mon lapin mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser des fautes de ton père. »

« Je sais mais je suis tout de même désolé de ce qu'il a fait. »

« Comment un homme aussi froid a-t-il pu avoir un fils aussi sensible et soucieux des autres. » Dit-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

Spencer était heureux car il avait le sentiment de s'être fait une nouvelle amie.

Emily s'était réfugiée dans le jardin. Elle s'était mise à pleurer. Ian s'approcha d'elle.

« Vous pleurez ! »

« Non. » Dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Ian redressa la tête de la jeune femme pour contempler ses beaux yeux noirs. « Je n'aime pas vous voir pleurez. » dit-il.

« Je me sens tellement perdue. » Marmonna-t-elle. « Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de fuir le plus loin possible. »

Ian serra la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle se pressa tout contre lui et Sentit la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Elle aimait ça.

Elle s'écarta de M. Doyle en reprenant ses esprits.

« Ce n'est pas correcte. » Dit-elle surtout à elle-même. « Je suis bientôt une femme mariée. »

Ian se pencha et l'embrassa. La jeune femme se laissait faire sans résister, de toute façon elle en était incapable. Elle lui rendit son baisé.

* * *

Après avoir passé la matinée chez Penelope les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent à Silverhill. Sur le chemin du retour Emily avoua à Spencer que Ian l'avait embrassée et qu'elle avait adoré ça. Spencer était heureux pour elle mais s'il savait que son frère était celui qui risquerait de souffrir mais malgré tout il l'encourageait à parler à Aden pour clarifier les choses.

Arrivé près de la rivière Spencer et Emily virent Aden sur sa monture. Il avait l'air furieux. Il descendit de son cheval et s'approcha des deux amis.

« Vous semblez être très proche. » Dit-il.

« Nous sommes ami. » S'exprima Spencer.

« Des amis qui passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. » Ajouta Aden.

« Et alors ? Nous aimons nous balader» Dit Emily agacée par les sous-entendus d'Aden.

« Même tardivement dans la nuit. » Cria-t-il de rage. « Il était plus de quatre heure du matin. »

Ils comprirent qu'Aden les avait vus rentrer. Spencer ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. Tu veux me voler ma fiancée. Comment peux-tu faire ça à ton propre faire ? » Grommela-t-il.

« Je n'essaie pas de te voler ta fiancée. » Répliqua Spencer.

« Ça suffit Aden. Spencer est juste un ami. Croyez-moi.» Emily soupira en voyant qu'Aden ne la croyait pas. Elle décida qu'il était temps de lui dire la vérité. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'épouser et encore moins de vivre à Silverhill.

« Aden, je ne vous aime pas. Dans ces conditions je ne peux vous épouser. » Dit-elle. La nouvelle décontenança Aden. Il était deux fois plus en colère.

« C'est que nous verrons. Vous serez ma femme de gré ou de force. » Hurla-t-il. Emily sentit son sang se glacer et Spencer fut étonné par l'attitude de son frère. Jamais il ne l'avait vu agir de cette manière.

Aden attrapa Emily par le bras et la traina jusqu'à son cheval.

« Vous me faites mal. » Cria-t-elle. Spencer s'interposa mais il reçut un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire. Il s'effondra au sol inconscient.

« Vous n'allez pas le laisser là. » S'indigna Emily. Il ne fit pas cas des protestations de la jeune femme. Aden força Emily à monter sur le cheval puis il s'en alla au galop.

* * *

Spencer sentit une main caresser sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et reconnut Derek penché au-dessus de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Lui demanda Derek. Spencer se redressa avec son aide.

« C'est Aden. Il devient complètement fou. Il m'a frappé car il s'imagine que j'essaye de séduire Emily. »

Derek grinça des dents en voyant l'hématome sur le visage de Spencer. Il passa ses doigts sur l'affreuse marque rouge violacé. Spencer fit une grimace.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est rien. Il faut que je rentre immédiatement. »

« Je comprends. On se verra ce soir. » Lui dit Derek. Malgré la douleur Spencer l'embrassa énergiquement puis il s'éloigna.

Arrivé chez lui, il vit une auto devant la maison. Il se demandait à qui elle était. Il entra dans la maison Adelia eut un choque en voyant le visage du jeune homme.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui ? Il y a un instant Aden arrive ici en furie en trainant la pauvre Melle Prentiss et toi tu reviens avec cet énorme bleu sur la figure. » S'écria-t-elle.

« Où est Aden ? » Demanda Spencer sans entendre les cris de sa vieille nourrice.

« Il est à l'étage. » Répondit Adelia. Spencer grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre. Aden l'attendait les bras croisés dans le couloir.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu être aussi violent. » Lui dit Spencer. Il ne répondit pas.

« Où est Emily ? »

« T'approche plus d'elle où je te jure que tu le regretteras. » Menaça Aden. « Père te demande dans son bureau. »

« Tu es allé pleurnicher à ses pieds. » Dit Spencer.

« Ce matin, j'ai raconté à père ton petit jeu avec Emily. »

« Il ne se passe rien avec Emily. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle ne t'aime pas. » Dit-il pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Aden se crispa, il avait serré les poings prêts à cogner Spencer de nouveau mais Lila fit irruption.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Questionna-t-elle. Aucun des deux garçons ne répondit.

« Dépêches-toi. Père t'attends. Il semblerait qu'il est trouvé une solution pour notre petit problème. » Ricana Aden avec méchanceté. Spencer n'était pas rassuré car à ses yeux son père était capable de tout.

Aden ouvrit la porte du bureau. William Reid était en pleine conversation avec un homme en costume bleu foncé. Il semblait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Il était blond avec des rouflaquettes qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la joue.

Spencer cru reconnaitre M. Jareau. Il tourna la tête et vit Mme Jareau et sa fille Jennifer installées sur le canapé. Les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient énormément mais Jennifer possédait en plus un air angélique dans sa robe blanche en dentelle. Ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient à la taille accentuaient encore plus le côté innocente et fragile.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Son père n'avait jamais été en affaire directe avec M. Jareau. Ces gens n'avaient pas l'habitude de venir à la maison.

« Spencer approche!» Dit William Reid à son fils. Spencer hésita mais il finit par s'approcher de son père.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? » Demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse Spencer lança un regard accusateur à son frère. William Reid comprit ce qui avait dû passer entre les deux frères. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Spencer.

« Tu es un homme à présent et je crois qu'il est temps de te marier. » Spencer était à deux doigts de manquer d'air à l'annonce de son père.

« Jennifer Jareau est un très bon partie pour toi. » Ajouta William Reid. Spencer se tourna vers Jennifer sous le choc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un amour interdit.**

**Chapitre 5.**

Cette histoire de mariage hantait Spencer. Son père s'était assuré qu'il se marie rapidement en fixant une date très proche. Dans exactement quinze jours il serait contraint d'épouser Jennifer Jareau. C'était une très belle jeune fille mais il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Il la connaissait à peine. Comment son père pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il réduire un acte d'amour comme le mariage en une simple transaction ? Spencer en voulait aussi à Aden car il avait une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Il avait suggéré cette idée à leur père. il pensait de cette manière garder Emily.

Il ne tenait plus en place. Il tourna en rond plusieurs fois dans sa chambre avant de finir par s'assoir sur le lit. Il se mit à réfléchir à un moyen d'annuler ce mariage. Il devait trouver un moyen de convaincre son père de renoncer à cette folie.

Soudain, il se rappela que ce soir il devait voir Derek. Il se leva du lit et quitta sa chambre en vitesse. Il descendit les marches du hall et sortie de la maison par la porte de la cuisine et courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'aux maisonnettes où dormaient les ouvriers du domaine. Il était impatient de voir Derek.

Arrivé là-bas, Spencer fixait les petites cases et se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas dans laquelle vivait Derek. Il resta planter là dans la pénombre sans savoir quoi faire. Il devait être pas loin d'une heure du matin. Il n'y avait aucun bruit à part celle du vent qui faisait danser les feuilles des arbres.

« Derek. » Cria-t-il. « Derek. » Recommença-t-il à plusieurs reprises. Plusieurs ouvriers se réveillèrent et sortir de leurs cases. Ils semblaient furieux de ce réveil forcé.

« Qu'est-ce que le petit patron fait ici à cette heure de la nuit? » Gronda Gorges.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé mais je voudrais parler à Derek. » Dit Spencer.

« À quoi vous jouez ? La seule chose que vous réussirez à faire c'est d'attirer des ennuis à Derek. » Rétorqua Gorges. « Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous et de laisser Derek tranquille. » Lui conseilla-t-il. Spencer s'enfichait de tous ce que Gorges venait de lui dire car personne n'allait l'empêcher d'être avec Derek.

« Derek. » Cria-t-il encore plus fort.

« Il n'est pas là. » Dit l'un des ouvriers en rentrant dans sa case. Spencer était déçu.

«Ne revenez plus trainer par ici. » Ajouta Gorges. Spencer ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme était si désagréable avec lui. Il ne voulait pas créer des problèmes à Derek. Au contraire, il l'aimait. Il jeta un dernier regard aux ouvriers puis il fit demi-tour.

Sur le chemin du retour Spencer entendit quelqu'un l'appeler dans l'obscurité. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer celui qui se dissimulait dans la pénombre. Il regarda à droite et à gauche.

« Derek. » Dit-il doucement en scrutant la nuit. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il imaginait toute sorte de chose folle qui pouvait se cacher dans la nuit. Il sursauta de peur en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et fut soulagé en voyant Derek. Spencer se précipita dans ses bras.

« Où étais-tu ? » Dit Spencer en le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Je t'ai attendu mais comme tu ne venais pas je suis parti faire une ballade. »

« Je suis désolé. » Marmonna Spencer dans les bras de Derek.

« Ce n'est rien. » Dit-il. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton frère ? » Demanda-t-il. Spencer hésita un moment et décida de ne rien dire. Il avait trop peur que Derek décide de ne plus le voir.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. » Affirma-t-il. Derek avait le sentiment qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité mais il ne voulait pas se montrer indiscret et le brusquer.

« Suis-moi. » Dit-il en prenant la main du jeune homme.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Spencer mais Derek lui fit signe de se taire. Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une vieille maison qui autrefois servait à loger le contremaitre du domaine. La véranda était couverte de mauvaise herbe, une partie du toit manquait et la plus part des fenêtres gisaient par terre. Spencer reconnu l'endroit. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis très longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que nous venons faire ici ? » Demanda-t-il mais Derek ne répondit pas alors Spencer décida de le suivre sans rien dire. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison qui sentait la poussière. Ils montèrent les marches qui menaient au premier.

« Fais attention car par endroit le plancher est vraiment en mauvaise état. » Mit en garde Derek. Spencer se serra contre Derek en regardant partout autour de lui. Chaque recoin de cette maison lui rappelait de bon moment qu'il avait passé ici à se cacher et à jouer avec Aden. En grandissant, son frère et lui avait tout simplement cessé de venir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vieille porte en bois. Spencer remarqua de la lumière qui s'échappait des interstices. Derek poussa la porte en bois et Spencer sourit en voyant une petite lampe à pétrole qui éclairait la pièce. Il y avait aussi une grosse couverture en laine étendu sur le sol et deux coussins.

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions avoir un endroit rien qu'à nous pour se voir en toute tranquillité. » Expliqua Derek.

Spencer entra dans la pièce et constata l'absence de l'ancienne toiture. Il sourit en voyant le ciel sombre parsemé d'étoile. Il comprit pourquoi Derek avait choisi cet endroit. Il pensait que ce n'était pas le moment d'annoncer à Derek qu'il allait probablement se marier. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant.

Il tressaillit en sentant les mains de Derek remonté le long de son dos.

« Ça te plait ? » Murmura Derek à l'oreille de Spencer.

« C'est parfait. » Murmura le jeune homme. Derek sourit puis il tira Spencer jusqu'à la couverture. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux. Derek se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Spencer et l'embrassa avec douceur. Pendant ce moment merveilleux Spencer oublia la réalité.

* * *

Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque Spencer quitta Derek. Il passa près de l'écurie familiale et il vit Emily qui en sortait sur la pointe des pieds.

« Emily ! » Appela-t-il. La jeune femme sursauta. Elle se retourna et fut soulagé de voir son ami.

«Spencer, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Dit-elle en enlevant la paille de ses cheveux et en réajustant le bustier de sa robe.

« C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question. » Répliqua le jeune homme.

«J'étais avec Ian. » Avoua-t-elle. Spencer ne fut pas surprit. Il savait ce que ressentait Emily pour cet homme mais il trouvait que se voir dans l'écurie était plutôt risqué. Spencer n'eut pas besoin de demander à Emily pourquoi il y avait de la paille sur ses cheveux et sur sa robe. Il imaginait très bien ce qui venait de se dérouler dans l'écurie. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à leur arriver sous la véranda.

« Il part à la fin de la semaine. » Dit subitement Emily.

« Tu dois être affecté par cette nouvelle. » Répliqua Spencer d'une voix triste.

« Non car il m'a demandé de venir avec lui et j'ai dit oui. » Dit Emily avec bonheur.

Spencer s'arrêta un instant en dévisageant la jeune femme. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Tu le connais à peine. » Finit-il par dire.

« C'est exacte mais je l'apprécie beaucoup. Il est tout ce dont je rêve. » Dit-elle. « Et si je reste ici je devrai épouser Aden. » Ajouta-t-elle. Spencer la comprenait parfaitement. Il était dans la même situation. Il n'essaya même pas de la dissuader de partir. Peut-être que c'est qu'il devra faire lui aussi pour échapper à ce stupide mariage. Il envisageait sérieusement de quitter Silverhill avec Derek.

« Tu sais où vous irez ? » L'interrogea Spencer.

« Nous irons d'abord aux Antilles puis en Afrique. »

« Toi qui ne cesse de rêver de voyage tu dois être comblé. » Dit Spencer.

« Je suis heureuse et impatiente. » Dit Emily. Elle prit la main de Spencer en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Jure le moi que tu ne le diras à personnes.»

« Je ne le dirais à personne. » Promit Spencer. Il était heureux pour elle mais en même temps il avait du chagrin pour son frère qui risquait de très mal vivre la fugue D'Emily. Avant de rentrer dans la maison, elle déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Spencer.

Spencer et Emily constatèrent qu'Aden les attendait dans le hall. Emily le fixa et passa près de lui sans rien dire mais il l'attrapa fermement par le bras.

« Emily, n'avez-vous aucun respect pour vous-même ?» Gronda Aden. « Vous vous comportez comme une trainée. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes ma future femme ? »

« Aden... » Commença Emily mais elle reçut une violente gifle sur la figure. Elle fut si surprise d'autant que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un la frappait. Spencer fut également choqué. Il ne reconnaissait plus son frère.

« C'est la dernière fois que vous levez la main sur moi. » Dit Emily. Elle s'écarta de lui et monta l'escalier.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » Demanda Spencer à son frère.

« Si tu savais à quel point je te hais pour m'avoir volé l'amour d'Emily. » Dit-il à Spencer. Il le fixait avec haine.

« Je ne t'ai rien volé puisque l'amour D'Emily ne t'a jamais appartenu. » Rétorqua Spencer mais il regretta d'avoir dit une chose pareil à Aden même si c'était la vérité.

* * *

Derek rentra à sa case et fut surprit de trouver devant sa porte un homme qui fumait la pipe.

« Eh l'ancien ? » Appela Derek. Tous les ouvriers l'appelaient ainsi car il était le plus âgé, il ne l'était pas de beaucoup mais cela suffisait pour lui donner le statut d'ancien. Et c'était lui qui réglait tous les problèmes qui survenaient entre les ouvriers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches devant ma porte ? » Demanda Derek. L'homme tira une bouffée de sa pipe et expulsa une fumée épaisse de sa bouche et de son nez puis il regarda Derek. Il demanda d'une voix cassée: « Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas perdu la tête ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Lorsque j'ai découvert ton petit penchant pour les hommes, j'ai essayé de ne pas te juger mais à présent je crois que tu perds complètement la tête. Tu t'amourache d'un blanc qui se trouve être le fils du patron. Tu tiens à mourir. »

« Ce n'est pas ton problème. » Rétorqua Derek.

« Certains voient d'un mauvais œil cette relation que tu entretiens avec ce gosse blanc. Arrêtes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.» Lui conseilla-t-il.

« Pousses-toi. Tu m'empêches de rentrer.» Grommela Spencer.

« Je t'aime bien Derek et je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. » Dit-il.

Il remit sa pipe dans sa bouche et partit sans rien n'ajouter d'autre. Derek savait les risques qu'il prenait en voyant Spencer mais il n'arrivait pas renoncer à lui.

* * *

Spencer était debout comme un i sous la véranda dans un costume que son père l'obligea à porter. Son père se tenait à côté de lui, il était toujours aussi rigide. Ils attendaient Jennifer et de sa mère. M. Reid les avait invités à passer quelques jours au domaine pour les préparatifs du mariage. Spencer pensa qu'il devait vraiment être maudit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Spencer repéra au loin un nuage de poussière. Il mit sa main en visière. Il reconnut l'auto des Jareau.

Il s'arrêta devant la maison. Le chauffeur descendit rapidement ouvrir la portière aux deux femmes. Spencer trouvait Jennifer vraiment belle dans sa robe bleue ciel.

M. Reid descendit les quelques marches de la véranda pour aller à la rencontre des deux femmes. Il baisa la main de chacune d'elles. « Soyez les bienvenus. » Dit-il. Spencer fit de même.

« Bonjour Melle Jareau. » Dit Spencer.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler JJ. » Dit la jeune femme en faisant un sourire timide.

« Très bien JJ. » Dit Spencer.

« Allons-nous promener.» Proposa-t-elle en prenant le bras de Spencer. « Mère, je pars avec Spencer. » Annonça-t-elle. Madame Jareau lui fit un hochement de tête avant d'entrer dans la maison avec M. Reid.

Le jeune homme prit soin d'emmener JJ à l'écart du chantier car il ne voulait pas que Derek l'aperçoive avec elle. Ce soir, il prendrait son courage à deux mains et le lui dirait.

« Vous ne voulez pas de ce mariage ? » Questionna JJ en regardant Spencer du coin de l'œil.

« C'est exacte. » Répondit Spencer. « Je ne me vois pas épouser une femme dont je ne suis pas amoureux. » Dit-il.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux près de la rivière. Spencer se rapprocha de l'eau calme en la regardant. Il vit que les rayons du soleil faisaient briller l'eau à la surface. Il trouva ce spectacle magnifique. Il aurait tant aimé que sa vie soit aussi calme que cette eau.

« À quoi vous pensez ? » Lui demanda JJ.

« Je ne vous épouserai pas. » Dit-il d'une voix monotone. « Je n'éprouve rien pour vous. » Affirma le jeune homme. JJ s'approcha de lui.

« Je n'éprouve également rien votre égard… » Dit-elle. «…Mais ma mère me dit souvent que l'amour naît de la vie commune. » Argumenta-t-elle en serrant Spencer de plus près. « Avec le temps, nous apprendrons à nous aimer. Après tout cela a bien fonctionné pour mes parents. Ils ont énormément de tendresse l'un pour l'autre. »

« Éprouver de la tendresse pour une personne ne signifie pas que nous soyons amoureux d'elle. » Rétorqua Spencer. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda : « Pourquoi êtes-vous prête à vous marier sans amour ? »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse. « N'avez-vous pas envie de connaitre le véritable amour ? »Ajouta Spencer.

JJ s'effondra en larme. Spencer tira un mouchoir de la poche de son veston et le donna à la jeune fille.

« Vous devez accepter de m'épouser. » Pleurnicha la jeune femme. Spencer pouvait voir une grande détresse dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi vous mettre dans un état pareil? » L'interrogea Spencer.

« J'ai le sentiment que je peux vous faire confiance. » Dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Spencer l'encouragea à poursuivre. « J'ai un secret. » Avoua-t-elle. « C'est ma mère qui a convaincu mon père d'accepter la proposition de mariage faite par ton père. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ma mère a intérêt à ce que le mariage se fasse le plus rapidement possible parce que… » Elle hésita à poursuivre. Elle regarda de nouveau Spencer pour confirmer ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de lui. « Je suis enceinte de six semaines. »

Spencer eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de nouvelle.

« Ma mère désire que je me marie très vite avant que ma grossesse soit visible. Elle a peur que mon père le découvre et me jette dehors et que la réputation de notre famille soit sali. » Expliqua-t-elle. Spencer ressentit de la colère. Il trouvait que c'était horrible d'essayé de piéger quelqu'un de cette manière. Elles avaient l'intention de lui imputer la paternité d'un enfant qui n'était même pas le sien.

« Ce plan est stupide cet enfant naitra avant que nous ayons neuf mois de mariage. N'importe qui sachant faire des maths saura que cet enfant a été conçu hors mariage. » Balança Spencer.

« Ma mère a tout prévu. Notre médecin de famille aurait prétendu que le bébé est né avant terme. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous prit part à cette machination ? » Demanda Spencer.

« Ma mère m'y a obligée. C'était la seule façon de sauver le père de mon bébé. Si mon père apprend que je suis enceinte il le fera tuer. Si vous saviez à quel point je l'aime. Je ne veux pas que mon père lui fasse du mal. J'en mourrai. » Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec le mouchoir.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« William Lamontagne. C'est un homme si gentil. Il travaillait pour mon père dans sa plantation. Evidemment, il ne possède pas grand-chose mais il a un grand cœur. Je suis tombé amoureuse de lui et pendant un temps nous avons pu garder notre relation secrète mais je suis tombé enceinte et ma mère l'a su. J'ai dû lui avouer la vérité.» Expliqua la jeune femme en se mouchant.

« Le père du bébé est au courant?» Questionna Spencer.

JJ secoua la tête. « Non, le connaissant il aurait affronté mon père pour pouvoir m'épouser. »

« Où est-il maintenant ? »

« Il est retourné habiter en ville. » Répondit-elle.

Spencer serra la jeune femme dans ses bras qui recommença à pleurer. « Je vous aiderai mais vous devrez me faire totalement confiance. » Dit-il. « Connaissez-vous son adresse ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Faites-moi confiance. » Dit simplement Spencer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un amour interdit.**

**Chapitre 6.**

Assit sur le divan dans le petit salon, Spencer attendait le retour de Penelope qui était partie chercher le thé. Il se pinça le nez lorsque l'odeur des encens qui brulaient un peu partout dans la pièce l'envahit. L'odeur lui était désagréable. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il regarda à l'extérieur et se mit à admirer le jardin. Il y avait des rosiers en fleur, des lilas mais ce que Spencer trouvait complètement étrange c'était les petites sculptures d'animaux colorés plantés un peu partout dans le sol. Il reconnut une girafe rose et de l'autre côté une torture jaune. Il trouvait que ce jardin reflétait parfaitement la personnalité excentrique de la maitresse des lieux. Ce n'était pas à Silverhill qu'il aurait pu voir ça. Là-bas tout y était conventionnel.

Son père avait une conception carré du monde. Tous ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire était dérangeant, pour lui il valait mieux rester dans le rang pour éviter les qu'en dira-t-on. Subitement Spencer pensa à Derek. Il savait que sa famille n'accepterait jamais sa relation avec un homme de couleur mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se marier avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas car la société dans laquelle il avait grandi exigeait de lui qu'il le fasse car c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Il était admiratif de Penelope Garcia. Elle était libre et ne se préoccupait pas de ce que les autres pouvaient dire. Il aurait aimé jouir de cette liberté. Il retourna s'assoir sur le divan avec un regard mélancolique.

La jeune femme réapparut avec un plateau contenant une théière, deux tasses et un bol de biscuit. Elle déposa le plateau sur la petite table en pierre taillé qui se trouvait devant Spencer.

« Je te sers un peu de Thé ? » Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme.

« Non. Merci.» Répondit Spencer.

« Où nous en étions. » Dit-elle en prenant la théière puis elle se versa un peu de thé dans une tasse. Elle but une gorgée. « Tu me parlais de ta fiancée grosse d'un autre homme.»

« Oui, elle s'appelle Jennifer Jareau… »

« Je connais les Jareau. Ils ont une très belle plantation de coton… » » Dit-elle en coupant Spencer dans son récit « …Monsieur Jareau n'est pas très sympathique... » Elle s'arrêta de parler en s'apercevant qu'elle avait preuve d'impolitesse en interrompant sans invité de la sorte. « Désolé ! Continue. » Dit-elle.

«…JJ sortait en cachette avec un des employés de son père. Un certain William Lamontagne… » Penelope écoutait le récit de son jeune invité avec attention.

« Je t'ai bien écoutée alors quoi puis-je être utile ? » Demanda la jeune femme avant de boire une autre gorgée de son thé.

J'aimerai que tu envoies quelqu'un chercher William Lamontagne au plus vite et en toute discrétion. »

« Laisses-moi deviné. Tu espères que la petite Jareau retombera dans les bras de ce Lamontagne. » Résuma Penelope avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Oui. JJ aime cet homme. Ce n'est pas juste qu'elle soit obligée de m'épouser. Elle pourrait partir loin avec lui.»

« Tu veux que je les aides à fuir d'ici. » Dit Penelope.

« Oui. » Dit Spencer.

« Par la même occasion tu évites un mariage que tu ne souhaites pas.» Ajouta Penelope.

« Tu dis ça comme si mon seul intention est de me débarrasser de JJ. » S'indigna Spencer.

« Non, mais ça t'arrangerai. Ne le nie pas. »

« Oui, c'est vrai mais je veux vraiment l'aider car elle s'est montrée honnête avec moi en me disant la vérité et rien ne l'y forçait. » Expliqua-t-il. « Tu vas m'aider ? »

« Je t'aiderai car je n'aime pas les injustices. » Déclara-t-elle avec détermination. « Aujourd'hui même j'enverrai mon chauffeur le chercher. » Dit Penelope. Elle se leva et Spencer fit de même. « Reviens demain matin, et ton William Lamontagne sera là. » Affirma-t-elle.

« Merci. » Dit le jeune homme en serrant Penelope dans ses bras.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsque Spencer quitta chez Penelope Garcia. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Il n'était pas d'humeur à affronter la froideur de son père et ni la colère de son frère. Il se rendit dans le seul endroit où il s'était sentit vraiment heureux : c'était à la vieille maison.

Il entra à l'intérieure et continua jusqu'à la pièce du fond. Il constata que Derek avait laissé la couverture et les coussins. Il s'allongea et renifla l'un des cousins en espérant trouver l'odeur de Derek. Il pressa le coussin contre son nez tout en regardant à travers le trou béant du plafond. Il contempla les derniers rayons du soleil disparaitre doucement. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit noire puis il finit par s'endormir.

A son réveil, Spencer fut choqué d'apercevoir la lumière du jour. Il se releva et bondit hors de la vieille bâtisse en courant. Il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son père allait certaine lui demander des explications pour avoir passé la nuit dehors.

« Comment ai-je fait pour m'endormir tout ce temps ? » Se reprocha-t-il. Spencer se demandait aussi pourquoi Derek n'était pas venu le rejoindre cette nuit ?

Dans sa course il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber. Il passa devant les cases des ouvriers. Il y jeta un coup d'œil rapide mais il semblait n'y avoir personne. Il pensa que les ouvriers étaient déjà partis pour le chantier. En arrivant devant chez lui, Spencer vit Adelia qui l'attendait les mains sur les hanches sous la véranda. Elle était furieuse.

« Bon sang ! Tu as découché cette nuit. » Grommela-t-elle en lui tirant les oreilles.

«Aie ! Désolé Adi. » Dit le jeune homme en grimaçant de douleur. Elle finit par le lâcher.

« Où étais-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il était hors de question pour Spencer de dire la vérité.

« Je me suis endormi dans l'écurie. » Il trouvait son explication complètement stupide mais c'était la seule chose qui lui était venu en tête.

« Tu as dormi dans l'écurie. » Répéta Adelia en fronçant ses gros sourcils broussailleux. Spencer voyait bien qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

« Où sont les autres ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ils sont sur la terrasse de derrière en train de petit déjeuné. » Lui dit-elle. Spencer trouvait cela étrange car depuis la mort de sa mère personne n'avait mangé là-bas. Il traversa la maison et se rendit sur la terrasse. Tout le monde était là sauf son oncle Aaron. Sans lui jeter un œil son père lui demanda d'un ton neutre et glacial : « Où as-tu passé la nuit ? » Spencer sentait les regards lourds sur lui comme s'ils attendaient tous une réponse de sa part.

« As-tu perdu ta langue ? »Ajouta M. Reid.

« Laisse-le. » S'empressa d'ajouter Rossi. « C'est un garçon et il est jeune. À son âge nous faisions bien pires. » S'esclaffa-t-il. M. Reid sourit. « Tu as raison. » Dit-il à Rossi. Spencer était étonné de voir son père prendre ça à la légère.

« Assis-toi fiston. » Ajouta Rossi. Spencer lui jeta un regard de gratitude et il s'assit entre JJ et Emily qui lui lança un sourire. Ce qui fit grincer des dents Aden qui était assis en face de sa fiancée.

« Ce matin David et Moi allons à Madison. Nous ne serons pas de retour avant deux heures de l'après-midi. » Annonça M. Reid. Spencer pensait que c'était parfait. Il aurait le temps de mettre à exécution son plan.

* * *

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, Spencer traîna JJ à l'écart. « J'ai une surprise pour vous. » Dit-il avec le sourire.

«On peut se tutoyer. » Dit JJ.

«Très bien!» S'exclama Spencer. «J'ai une surprise pour toi.»

«Ah oui et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. » Dit-il. « Rejoins-mois dans une heure près des cases des ouvriers. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Emily qui les observait de loin décida d'approcher.

« Pourquoi ces messes basses ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Rien. » S'empressa de dire Spencer. Même si Emily était son amie et qu'il savait qu'elle était digne de confiance il ne se sentait pas le droit de lui parler du secret de JJ. Emily les dévisagea puis il prit Spencer par le bras.

« J'aimerai te parler. » Dit-elle.

« Allons dans ma chambre. » Dit-il.

Ils s'en allèrent accrocher l'un à l'autre.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu proche d'elle. » Dit Emily en jetant un dernier regard à JJ.

« C'est quelqu'un de vraiment gentille. » Déclara Spencer.

« Je n'en doute pas mais je croyais que cette histoire de mariage t'avais rendu furieux. »

« J'ai un plan pour éviter ça. » Chuchota Spencer à l'oreille d'Emily. La curiosité de la jeune femme fut piqué au vif.

Les deux jeunes gens montèrent à l'étage et se rendirent directement dans la chambre. Une fois sûre que personne ne pouvait l'entendre Spencer demanda à Emily de venir avec lui chez Penelope. Elle accepta sans hésiter. Elle profiterait de l'occasion pour voir Ian.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un amour interdit.**

**Chapitre 7.**

Spencer et Emily attendaient JJ près des vieilles cases. Elle avait déjà dix minutes de retard. Spencer craignait qu'elle ait changé d'avis et qu'elle ne vienne plus. Son stresse ne cessait de grimper en flèche. Il commençait à faire quelque pas en direction de la maison lorsqu'il aperçut JJ sur le chemin.

« J'ai cru que tu venais plus. » Dit Spencer. JJ s'étonna de voir Emily. Elle était de plus en plus curieuse.

« J'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser de ma mère. Elle pense qu'il va pleuvoir.» Dit la jeune femme. Spencer regarda le ciel. Il était parfaitement clair.

« Viens. » Dit-il. « Nous Déjà en retard. » Les trois jeunes gens partir chez Penelope Garcia. JJ semblait effrayer en voyant la maison.

« Je refuse d'entrer là-dedans. » Protesta-t-elle. « La femme qui vit là n'a pas une très bonne réputation. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas bien de juger quelqu'un sans la connaitre. » Rétorqua Emily mais JJ ne semblait toujours pas décider à entrer.

« Je connais la femme qui vit là et c'est quelqu'un de vraiment bien. » Affirma Spencer. « Tu me fais confiance. » Lui dit-il en lui tendant la main. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et la confiance qu'elle avait en lui était toujours intacte. Elle hocha la tête et prit la main de Spencer.

Le jeune homme frappa à la porte. Mme De Belleville qui ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjours ! » S'exclama-t-elle en voyant les trois jeunes gens. « Penelope vous attendait. » Ajouta-t-elle. Ils entrèrent tous les trois. JJ avait peu encore un peu d'appréhension en entrant. Cette maison lui semblait très étrange. Elle collait Spencer de prêt en lui tenant le bras. Mme de Belleville les conduisit au séjour. En entrant dans la pièce, JJ se figea en voyant William. Elle n'osait avancer de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

« JJ… » Dit William en fixant la jeune femme. « On m'a raconté la raison pour laquelle tu avais mis un terme à notre relation.»

« Will, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Dit-elle. Spencer vit des larmes qui s'écoulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

« Je suis là pour toi. » Répondit William. « Je veux être là pour toi et notre enfant. » Dit-il. Emily manqua de s'étouffer en apprenant que JJ était enceinte.

« Non, c'est impossible. » Dit-elle en pleure.

« Si, c'est possible. Nous allons partir loin d'ici. »

« C'est de la folie. Comment fera-t-on sans argent ? » Dit-elle. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui tendit une enveloppe. « Dedans, il y a dix milles dollars. » Dit-il en montrant le contenue de l'enveloppe.

« Où as-tu trouvé une somme pareille ? » Questionna JJ toujours en larme.

« C'est madame Garcia qui me l'a donné pour qu'on puisse démarrer une nouvelle vie. » Expliqua Will. Il avait l'air si enthousiaste.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »Dit JJ en se tournant vers Penelope.

« Je ne fais qu'aider un ami. » Répondit-elle en regardant Spencer.

« Où nous irons. » Demanda JJ à Will.

« Peu importe. » Répondit-il.

« Je possède une propriété à Boston. Vous pourrez vous y installer le temps de trouver un logement à vous. » Proposa Penelope. Elle donna une autre enveloppe à Will. « Il y a l'adresse dedans. Une lettre pour ma cousine Ashley. Elle vous aidera là-bas. »

« Merci. » s'empressa de répondre Will. JJ réfléchit. Elle trouvait que c'était trop beau, elle avait si peur que ce soit une blague de très mauvais goût. Will lui prit la main. « Mon amour, il n'y a pas à hésiter. » Dit-il.

« Quand partirions-nous ? » Finit-elle par dire.

« Tout suite. Mon chauffeur Johnny est prêt à vous conduire à la gare dans mon auto. » Expliqua Penelope.

« Mais j'ai aucun bagage ! » S'exclama JJ.

« Ce n'est pas important. » Dit Spencer. « Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois avec William. »

« Tu as raison. » Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. « Will, je pars avec toi. » Le jeune homme fou de joie souleva JJ et la fit tournoyer et la redéposa au sol.

Il se précipita dehors avec la jeune femme. L'auto était déjà devant la maison. JJ se retourna et regarda tout le monde. « Merci à tous. » Dit-elle. « Spécialement à toi Spencer. » Elle le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de monter dans l'auto avec Will. Le chauffeur démarra et s'en alla.

Spencer et les autres regardèrent l'auto s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

« Alors c'était ça ton plan. » Dit Emily. Spencer hocha la tête pour dire oui.

« Tu crois qu'ils seront heureux ? » Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme. Emily haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien mais je pense qu'ils vont essayer de tout faire pour l'être. »

Subitement l'orage gronda très fort. Spencer leva les yeux au ciel et vit qu'il s'était assombri. De grosses gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber de plus en plus fort.

« Mettons-nous à l'abris. » Cria Penelope. Tout le monde se refugia à l'intérieur.

* * *

La pluie tomba la matinée entière. Elle s'arrêta vers midi. Spencer en profita pour s'en aller alors qu'Emily décida de rester. Il se rendit directement sur le chantier pour voir Derek. À cause de la pluie les ouvriers avaient cessé le travail. Spencer remarqua Derek assit seul à l'écart du reste des ouvriers. Spencer le rejoignit et s'assit près de lui.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. » Dit Derek en jetant à peine un œil à Spencer.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier soir ? » Chuchota Spencer.

« Je pensais que tu serais occupé avec ta fiancée. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Tu es au courant. Je voulais te le dire mais j'avais peur que tu sois en colère contre moi. »

«Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. » Dit doucement Derek.

« Alors pourquoi tu as l'air si distant avec moi? »

« Je réalise que nous deux c'était de la folie. » Répondit Derek. Spencer jeta un œil aux ouvriers et il remarqua qu'ils les regardaient d'un œil mauvais. Il se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Allons ailleurs. » Dit Spencer.

« Non. Rentre chez toi. » Dit Derek. Spencer se mit debout. « Je t'attendrai dans la vieille maison abandonnée. » Dit-il à Derek avant de partir.

Derek jeta un œil aux autres ouvriers. Ils gloussaient et faisaient des commentaires insultant.

« Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire qu'il vienne me le dire en face. » Cria Derek aux autres ouvriers. Georges se leva et se planta devant Derek.

« On se demandait qui des deux baisaient l'autre ? » Dit-il en riant à gorge déployé. Les poings de Derek se crispèrent.

«…Ou vous le faites chacun votre tour. » Ajouta Georges. Derek lui sauta dessus et commença à le frapper de toutes ses forces. Il le frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient couvertes de sang. Il fallut plusieurs ouvriers pour maitriser Derek. Aaron sortit en courant de la maison.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? » Cria-t-il.

Il vit Georges allongé par terre le visage ensanglanté.

« Derek ! Qu'est-ce qui t'appris ? » Demanda-t-il mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. « Lâches-le. » Ordonna Aaron. Les ouvriers obéirent et Derek s'en alla en courant.

Il courut jusqu'à la vieille maison. Il se précipita à l'intérieure en criant le prénom de Spencer.

Le jeune homme apparut en haut des marches. Il vit le regard triste de Derek. Il vit que ses mains étaient pleines de sang. Spencer se précipita vers lui.

« Tu es blessé ? » Lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant délicatement les mains pour les examiner.

« Ce n'est pas mon sang. » Dit-il doucement.

« C'est le sang de qui ? »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Répondit-il. Spencer serra Derek dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Derek. » Murmura-t-il. « Dis-moi que nous serons toujours ensemble. » Dit-il.

« J'aimerai que ce soit possible. »

« Si, c'est possible. » Affirma Spencer.

« Tu vas te marier. » Ajouta Derek.

« Non, j'ai réglé ce problème. Je te le jure. »

« Ça ne change rien car la vérité c'est que nous n'avons pas d'avenir ici ensemble. » Expliqua Derek.

« Alors partons loin d'ici ! » S'exclama Spencer.

« Partout où nous irons les gens nous insulteront et s'en prendront à nous. » Il s'écarta de Spencer sans le regarder. « Il faut que je parte loin d'ici. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Si tu m'abandonnes je te jure que je me laisserai mourir. » Menaça Spencer. Derek s'arrêta au niveau de la porte. Il jeta un œil à Spencer.

« Je le ferai. » Ajouta Spencer. C'était trop dur pour Derek. Quitter Spencer était un choix raisonnable mais Derek n'arrivait plus avancer. Il se précipita vers Spencer et l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un amour interdit.**

**Chapitre 8.**

Spencer avait convaincu Derek de rester pour le moment mais il savait que c'était temporaire. Tôt ou tard il partirait. Il espérait au moins qu'il l'emmènerait avec lui.

Sur le chemin de la maison il repensa à JJ. Les autres allaient forcement demander après elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire ? Il eut une idée en montant les marches sous la véranda.

Il marcha d'un pas déterminé. « Où est Mme Jareau ? » Demanda Spencer lorsqu'il aperçut Adelia.

« Elle est dans sa chambre. » Répondit-elle en regardant étrangement le jeune homme monter au premier étage.

Spencer se rendit dans l'aile droite. Mme Jareau occupait la première chambre. Spencer frappa à la porte. Il entendit Mme Jareau lui répondre_ entrer_ de sa voix fluette. Spencer ouvrit la porte et la trouvait en train de brodé des lyses jaune sur un mouchoir

« Spencer ! Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là ! » S'exclama-t-elle « Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter seul à seul depuis l'annonce de votre mariage avec ma fille. »

« C'est exacte. » Répondit Spencer.

« Venez prêt de moi. » Dit-elle en montrant le petit fauteuil qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Spencer s'assit en gardant ses yeux fixés sur lui.

« Vous ne demandez pas pour votre fille ? » Dit Spencer.

« Elle doit être dans la maison. » Dit-elle. Spencer secoua doucement la tête pour dire non. Mme Jareau déposa sa broderie et regarda Spencer.

« Où est ma fille ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Elle est partie très loin d'ici. » Répondit Spencer.

« Loin ? » Répéta-t-elle.

« Elle est partie avec le père de son bébé. » Dit Spencer. La femme fixa Spencer sans pouvoir ajouter quoique ce soit. Elle semblait vraiment effrayer.

« Je suis au courant de vos petites manigances donc je vous conseille de faire vos valises et de retourner chez vous parce que vous ne souhaiterez pas être présent lors que je raconterai à mon père la vérité. » Dit Spencer. Mme Jareau eut du mal à se lever de son fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Gémit-elle. « Où est ma fille ? » Cria-t-elle en larme.

« J'en sais rien mais maintenant elle est beaucoup plus heureuse. » Dit-il. Les larmes de Mme Jareau ne lui étaient pas totalement indifférentes. « Je ne dirais rien à mon père car je n'ai pas envie de causer du tort à votre famille. Rentrer chez vous. » Dit Spencer. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Aden.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda en voyant l'état de Mme Jareau.

« Rien. » Dit simplement Spencer.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Mme Jareau? Et où est Jennifer ? »

« Aden, mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde. » Dit Spencer. Aden le fixa sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage. » Dit fièrement Spencer. Aden l'attrapa brutalement par le bras. « Tu manigances quelque chose pour me prendre Emily. »

« J'ai marre que tu m'accuses d'essayer de te prendre Emily. » Spencer sourit en ajoutant : » Mon pauvre si tu savais. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Aden.

« Rien. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

« Où se trouve Emily ? » Finit par demander Aden.

« J'en sais rien. » Dit Spencer un peu sur la défensive.

« Tu sais quelque chose. » Accusa Aden.

« Laisses-moi en paix. » Dit Spencer en allant dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Mme Jareau avait fait ses bagages et avait quitté la propriété avant que ne revienne M. Reid.

* * *

Aden n'avait pas perdu de temps pour raconter à son père que Spencer était à l'origine du départ de Mme Jareau et de sa fille Jennifer. Voilà pourquoi Spencer se tenait debout bien droit au milieu du bureau. M. Reid était assis, les mains jointes posées sur le bureau.

« Sais-tu pourquoi Mme Jareau et sa fille sont parties ? » Demanda-t-il. Spencer réfléchit un moment. S'il disait ce qu'avait fait Mme Jareau connaissant son père celui-ci aurait rassemblé toutes ses forces pour les détruire. Il en était capable. Il avalait mieux éviter de prendre M. Reid pour un imbécile.

« Elle a dit que je n'étais pas un assez bon partie pour sa fille. » Dit-il.

« Elle a vraiment dit ça. » Dit-il en regardant son fils.

« Oui. Elle l'a vraiment dit. »

« Depuis quelques temps tu caches certaines choses, tu sors en pleine nuit, tu ne dors pas à la maison, tu mens. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

« Rien. » S'empressa de répondre le jeune homme. Son père continua à le scruter. « À la fin de la semaine, j'irai chez les Jareau pour avoir des explications. » Dit-il. « Tu peux disposer. » Spencer ne se fit pas prier pour sortir.

* * *

Pendant toute la semaine Spencer continua à rencontrer Derek dans leur cachette. Ils passaient des moments magique rien que tous les deux. Spencer s'était montré extrêmement prudent. Il avait passé très peu de temps avec Emily en espérant que cela apaiserait les tensions qui existait entre son frère et lui mais c'était peine perdu. Aden ne lui adressait quasiment plus la parole.

Dimanche matin, Emily entra dans la chambre de Spencer qui était encore au lit. Elle souleva la couverture et se glissa sous le drap près de Spencer.

« Aden ferait une attaque s'il te voyait. » Dit Spencer en s'étirant.

« Je sais. » Rigola la jeune femme. Elle fixa Spencer sans rien dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Finit par demander Spencer.

« C'est aujourd'hui que je m'en vais. » Dit-elle. Spencer se redressa de son lit en réalisant ce que Emily venait de lui dire.

« Si tôt ! » S'exclama Spencer.

« Je te l'avais dit pourtant que je partais à la fin de la semaine. » Dit Emily.

« Je sais mais la semaine est passé tellement vite. » Se plaignit Spencer. « Tu pars à quel heure ? »

« Les De Belleville, Ian et moi nous partons à 10h00 pour la gare. »

« Où irez-vous? »

« D'abord nous irons à la Nouvelle Orléans et de là-bas nous prendrons un bateau pour les Caraïbes. »

« Ça à l'air existant. » Dit Spencer. « Tu as beaucoup de chance. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Oui, je suis si heureuse. »

« Je peux t'accompagner chez Penelope. » Dit spencer en se levant du lit.

« Oui, bien sûre ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Je vais te laisser. »

Emily quitta la chambre pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer. La jeune femme tomba sur Aden.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous plait tant chez mon frère ? Je suis mieux bâtit que lui, je suis plus fort… » Commença à énumérer Aden.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas. » Dit Emily en regardant Aden de la tête aux pieds. « Contrairement à vous Spencer est une personne gentil et généreux. Vous ne lui arriverez jamais à la cheville.» Dit-elle. « Poussez-vous. » La jeune femme partit sans se retourner. Aden était vexé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'Emily l'aime. Il désirait tellement cette femme.

Emily descendit au séjour. Sa mère et M. Rossi buvaient un café. Elle s'assit à côté de sa mère.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ma fille ? » Demanda Mme Prentiss.

« Je vais me promener. » Dit Emily.

« Avec qui ? »

« Spencer. » Répondit-elle.

« Tu passes beaucoup trop temps avec ce gamin. » Dit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux. « Pourquoi ne pas faire cette balade avec Aden. C'est lui ton futur époux. »

« Demain, mère. Promis.» Dit Emily. Elle avait honte de mentir à sa mère mais elle n'avait pas le choix. « Sers-moi dans tes bras. » Demanda-t-elle à sa mère. Mme Prentiss prit sa fille dans ses bras. Emily en profita pour respirer son parfum. Sentant venir les larmes, Emily s'écarta de sa mère en évitant de la regarder.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Mme Prentiss.

« Oui, je vais bien. » Dit-elle. « Il faut que j'y aille. » Déclara-t-elle en voyant Spencer arriver. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et se leva pour rejoindre le jeune homme.

« On n'y va. » Dit-elle en prenant Spencer par la main. Ils quittèrent la maison ensemble. Les deux jeunes gens étaient si absorbés par leur discussion qu'ils ne remarquaient pas Aden qui les suivaient de loin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Un amour interdit.**

**Chapitre 9.**

Spencer regardait Johnny le chauffeur de Penelope transporter les valises dehors. Il éprouvait une grande tristesse. Son amie Emily était sur le point de partir et cela lui déchirait le cœur. La jeune femme s'approcha et lui prit la main.

« Nous sommes prêt à partir. » Dit-elle. Spencer ne put retenir ses larmes.

« Tu vas me manquer. » Dit-il. Emily fut émue en voyant la peine du jeune homme.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi. » Dit-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

« Ne m'oublies jamais. » Dit Spencer en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Ça ne risques pas d'arriver. » Répliqua-t-elle. Les deux amis mirent fin à leur étreinte.

« Je t'écrirais. » Ajouta Emily. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena sous la véranda où tous les autres s'étaient réunis pour se dire au revoir. Le jeune homme dit au revoir aux De Belleville puis il serra la main d'Ian. « Prenez soin d'elle. » Dit-il.

« Je le ferais. » Promit Ian.

Emily se tourna vers Penelope en souriant. « Merci. » Dit-elle et l'embrassa.

« Sois heureuse.» Lui dit Penelope en lui tapotant le dos.

« J'essayerai. » Répondit la jeune femme.

Soudain Aden sortit de sa cachette. Son regard remplit de colère faisait des va et vient entre Spencer et Emily.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda-t-il. Emily descendit les marches de la véranda et se planta devant lui.

« Je m'en vais avec l'homme que j'aime. » Dit-elle en soutenant son regard.

« Tu t'enfuis avec Spencer. »

Emily sourit en secouant la tête. « Spencer et moi sommes amis. C'est avec Ian que je pars. » Dit-elle en désignant l'homme prêt de l'auto.

Aden était rouge de colère. Spencer ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et pour la première fois il avait très peur de son frère.

« Vous irez nulle part. » Aboya Aden. Ian le regard menaçant s'approcha d'Aden.

« On y va Emily. » Dit-il en fixant Aden. Emily voulut s'écarter mais Aden lui attrapa le poignet.

« Lâchez-la. » Ordonna Ian.

« L'avez-vous baisé Monsieur. » Ricana Aden. Ian serra les poings. « Je parie que beaucoup d'homme l'ont déjà enfilé. » Ajouta Aden.

Ian défonça la mâchoire d'Aden d'un seul coup de poing. Il fut propulsé au sol.

« Aden ! » Cria Spencer en se précipitant vers son frère.

« Je suis désolé…» Dit Ian « …mais il l'a mérité. » Emily jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Spencer avant de monter dans l'auto. Le chauffeur démarra. Penelope et Spencer regardèrent le véhicule s'éloigner.

Spencer voulut aider son frère à se mettre debout mais celui-ci le rejeta sans ménagement.

« Que va dire père lorsqu'il saura que tu fréquentes la putain du coin. » Cria Aden en regardant Penelope qui portait un kimono de soie rouge.

« Je ne vous permet pas de m'insulter chez moi. » Dit Penelope. « Sortez de ma propriété. » Ordonna-t-elle. Aden s'en alla très furieux.

« Je suis désolé pour mon frère. » Dit Spencer. Il avait tellement honte du comportement d'Aden. Il quitta aussi la propriété de Penelope Garcia.

Spencer décida d'entrer également à la maison. Sur tout le chemin du retour Aden restait loin devant. Spencer l'appela plusieurs fois mais son frère persistait à l'ignorer.

* * *

A son arrivé à la maison, Spencer vit un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas assit à une table sous la véranda. Adelia était en train de lui servir du café. Il était costaud et la moitié de son visage était couvert par une affreuse barbe rousse. Il fixa étrangement Spencer qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Spencer lui jeta un coup œil avant d'entrer.

« Tu sais pourquoi Aden est entrée furieux ? » Lui demanda Lila mais Spencer ne fit pas attention à sœur. Il monta directement au premier. Il savait qu'Aden était déjà en train de tout raconter à leur père. Il entra dans le bureau, et comme il s'en doutait Aden était dans le bureau avec leur père et Mme Prentiss.

« Est-ce la vérité ? » Questionna M. Reid en s'approchant de Spencer.

« La vérité à propos de quoi ? » Dit Spencer.

« Tu le sais très bien. » Grogna Aden. Mme Prentiss ne cessait de pleurer.

« Ton frère vient de me dire que toi Spencer mon fils avec l'aide de cette dévergondée de Penelope Garcia… » Dit M. Reid avec colère «…tu as aidé Emily à s'enfuir avec un autre homme. »

« Ce n'est pas la vérité. » Se défendit Spencer. Il n'était pas à l'origine du départ d'Emily.

« Alors c'est quoi la vérité ?» S'énerva M. Reid.

« Je… » Balbutia Spencer. Il se sentit subitement oppressé entre son père, Mme Prentiss et son frère. « Je… » Recommença Spencer. M. Reid perdit patience. Il le gifla violement au visage. Sous le choc, Spencer mit une main sur sa joue en fixant son père. Ses yeux étaient rouges de larmes. M. Reid regretta son geste mais il devait se montrer ferme avec son fils.

« Tu veux trainer le nom de notre famille dans la boue. Je ne te laisserai pas faire même si pour cela je dois te renvoyer à Jackson. » Menaça M. Reid. « Va dans ta chambre et je ne veux plus de voir de toute la journée. » Cria-t-il.

Spencer sortit en courant et se refugia dans sa chambre. Il avait envie de crier et de tout casser. Il s'assit sur son lit pleura en silence.

Spencer n'était pas sorti de sa chambre de toute la journée. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil était couché depuis bien longtemps.

Il était resté allongé sur son lit à penser à l'idée de s'en aller d'ici car il était diffèrent de son père et de son frère. Il réalisa avec tristesse que jamais ils ne le comprendraient. Il repensa à sa mère. Elle et lui partageaient beaucoup de chose. C'était sa mère qu'il lui avait transmis l'amour de la poésie et de la littérature.

Il se redressa lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Je veux être seul. » Cria-t-il. La porte s'ouvrit et Adelia entra avec un plateau dans les mains.

« Je t'apporte ton repas. » Dit-elle en déposant le plateau sur le bureau.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » Répondit sèchement Spencer. Adelia s'assit sur le lit et passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?» Dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si Emily est partie. Elle n'aimait pas Aden. »

« Je sais mon chéri. »

« Comment vas Mme Prentiss ? »

« Elle est partie cette après-midi. » Dit-elle. Spencer se sentait désolé pour elle.

Adelia fixa Spencer et dit subitement : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre mon neveu et toi ? »

Spencer resta muet en la dévisageant. Adelia souleva le premier oreiller et prit le cahier à dessein. Spencer le lui arracha des mains.

« Tu l'as regardé. » S'indigna Spencer.

« Oui, et j'aimerai que tu me dises pourquoi il y a un portrait de Derek ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

« Ça ne te regardes pas. » Dit Spencer en serrant bien fort le cahier contre sa poitrine. Adelia continua à le fixer puis elle finit par sortir de la chambre. Spencer remit le cahier à sa place puis il se leva et jeta un œil au plateau. Il fit la grimace en voyant une assiette de steak accompagnée de carotte et de petit pois. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit Spencer quitta sa chambre. Pensant qu'il était le seul encore debout Spencer se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il traversa le hall sombre et ouvrit la porte d'entrer et sortit sous la véranda.

« Où vas-tu ? » Dit une voix grave.

Spencer sursauta. Il vit Aaron et l'homme étrange de ce matin. Ils étaient assis sur le banc. Ils étaient en train de boire une bouteille de whisky.

« Tu ne dors pas !» S'étonna Hotchner. Spencer secoua la tête pour dire non.

« Je voulais prendre un peu l'air. » Mentit-il.

« Tu connais le nouvel architecte Harrison Kerley. » Dit Hotchner. L'homme leva son verre à Spencer en hochant la tête.

« Le nouvel architecte. » Répéta Spencer en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il va me remplacer car j'ai décidé de rentrer chez moi. » Expliqua Hotchner. « Je pars dans quatre jours. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'exclama Spencer. Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas que son oncle s'en aille.

« Ma famille me manque. » Dit-il simplement.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je ferai du bon boulot. » Dit Kerley de sa voix rauque. Hotchner vida son verre et le déposa sur la petite table en face de lui puis il se leva en s'étirant.

« Il est temps que j'aille me coucher. » dit-il en entrant dans la maison.

Spencer se retrouvait seul avec Harrison. Cet individu le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont cet homme le fixait. C'était le même regard que ce matin.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Spencer. Il avait l'impression que cet homme faisait plus de deux mètre.

« Je t'ai remarqué à la minute où tu es arrivé. » Susurra-t-il. Spencer tressaillit en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Harrison entra à son tour et Spencer fut soulagé que cette proximité prenne fin.

Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul puis il partir retrouver Derek à la vieille maison.

Spencer avait fait ce chemin très souvent mais ce soir il avait un pressentiment étrange. Il se dépêcha pour arriver à la vieille maison. Il trouva Derek déjà sur place.

Il était allongé sur la couverture. Spencer le rejoignit. Il se serra tout contre lui en posant sa tête contre son épaule. Après la journée qu'il venait de vivre il avait besoin de réconfort. Derek mit son bras autour de sa taille.

« Penelope m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé ce matin. » Dit Derek.

« Emily est partie avec Ian. Mon père et mon frère me rendre responsable. » Raconta Spencer.

« Tout va s'arranger. » Dit Derek pour réconforter Spencer. Le jeune homme sourit.

Derek se pencha et embrassa Spencer dans la nuque pendant qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise. Spencer frémit en sentant les lèvres de Derek sur sa peau.

Derek enleva la chemise de Spencer d'une main et exposa son torse frêle. Il entreprit des caresses sur son torse et son ventre. Spencer ferma les yeux. Ses mains se baladaient sur la nuque et sur le crâne chauve de Derek. Il embrassa les lèvres de Spencer puis il descendit sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe. Le jeune homme se raidit et dans un réflexe presque immédiat il saisit la main de Derek et l'enleva. Derek se redressa et s'assit. Il était frustré.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Spencer.

« Tu te braques à chaque fois que j'essaie d'aller plus loin. » Expliqua Derek.

« Tu n'aimes pas lorsqu'on s'embrasse. » Dit Spencer.

« Oui mais je veux plus. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » Dit Derek. Spencer comprenait parfaitement. Il savait que Derek voulait passer à l'étape suivante.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Spencer. Derek se mit debout.

« Où vas-tu? » Questionna Spencer.

« Je rentre me coucher. » Dit-il en quittant la pièce. Spencer n'essaya pas de le retenir. Il s'assit et reboutonna sa chemise. Il se releva lorsqu'il entendit le plancher du couloir craquer. Les pas se rapprochaient.

« Derek, c'est toi. » Dit-il timidement. La porte s'ouvrit et Spencer eut un choc en voyant Harrison Kerley se tenant devant lui. Il affichait un drôle de sourire.

« Je le savais. A la minute où je t'ai vu j'ai su que tu n'étais qu'une petite pédale mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu baisais avec un nègre. » Dit-il en ricanant.

« Vous allez faire quoi ? » Demanda Spencer avec crainte.

« J'en sais rien. Je pourrais le dire à ton père. D'après toi que ferait-il à ton nègre s'il l'apprenait ? »

Spencer savait que son père n'hésiterait pas à tuer Derek.

« Je vous en prie ne dite rien à mon père. » Supplia Spencer. « Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. »

« Mon silence a un prix. » Rétorqua Kerley en déboutonnant son pantalon. Spencer sentit la peur bloquer entièrement son corps.

« Si tu veux que je me taise il va falloir me faire une petite gâterie. » Dit-il en s'approchant du jeune homme.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un amour interdit.**

**Chapitre 10.**

Spencer ne faisait que fixer son assiette sans y toucher. Depuis l'autre bout de la table, il sentait le regard de Harrison Kerley peser sur lui et il haïssait cette sensation. Il haïssait cet homme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette nuit dans la vieille maison. Un endroit qu'il aimait tant désormais pour rien au monde il voudrait remettre les pieds là-bas. D'ailleurs cela faisait deux nuits qu'il n'était pas retourné à la vieille maison. Derek lui manquait mais Spencer n'osait plus sortir seul même en plein jour et ça le tuait intérieurement.

Il leva enfin la tête de son assiette et fixa Kerley avec haine. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il le retenait de saisir le couteau de table devant lui et se sauter par-dessus la table pour le lui enfoncer dans la gorge. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kerley et à cet instant précise des flots d'image de cette nuit l'envahi. Ils tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Par moment il avait encore le goût du pénis de Kerley dans la bouche. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses cuisses, son corps tout entier se raidit et soudainement son nez se mit à saigner sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le sang rouge vif s'écoulait jusqu'à ses lèvres avant d'atterrir en goulette sur la nappe blanche qui couvrait la table.

« Spencer. » Appela Lila assise en face de lui. « Tu saignes. » Dit-elle en le fixant étrangement. Spencer ne l'avait pas entendu. Son Père et le reste de sa famille le dévisagèrent en voyant le sang.

« Spencer. » Dit Aaron en lui touchant l'épaule. Le jeune homme sursauta puis il sentit un écoulement dans son nez. Il toucha ses narines du bout des doigts. Il regarda le sang quelques secondes.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda M. Reid.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit Spencer en quittant la table précipitamment sans répondre à son père. Il se refugia directement dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte à clef. Il prit un mouchoir dans le tiroir de sa commode et essuya son nez. Il saignait toujours alors il bascula sa tête en arrière et il se mit à pleurer en silence.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix que de céder face à l'odieux chantage de Kerley. Il avait dû lui faire une fellation en échange de son silence. C'était la seule façon de protéger Derek. Pour la première fois Spencer réalisa que cette histoire entre Derek et lui n'avait pas d'avenir du moins tant qu'ils resteront ici.

Quelqu'un à l'extérieur de la chambre tourna la poignée de la porte. Spencer s'arrêta pratiquement de respirer mais la porte était verrouillée.

« Spencer c'est Aaron. Ouvres-moi. » Dit-il. Le jeune homme se sentit soulagé. Il resta immobile au milieu de sa chambre en priant que son oncle parte et le laisse tranquille.

* * *

**Le lendemain.**

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi, l'air était frais et le ciel était dégagé.

Penelope et Derek étaient installés sur un banc au fond du jardin. La jeune femme portait une tenue beaucoup plus conventionnelle qu'à son habitude. Elle avait préparé son fameux thé et en avait servi une tasse à Derek.

«M. Reid est venu jusqu'ici pour me menacer. Il a dit qu'il ferait en sorte de me ruiner.» Dit Penelope avec indignation. Elle regarda Derek en attendant des mots réconfort de sa part mais le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées. « Chéri, es-tu avec moi ? » Dit-elle en claquant des doigts pour le réveiller.

« Oui, je t'écoute ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Non, mon sucre tu es complètement ailleurs. » Lui reprocha Penelope. « Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes ? »

« Rien. » Répondit Derek mais en réalité il était inquiet. Il n'avait pas vu Spencer depuis trois jours. Pourtant Derek avait passé chacune de ces nuits à attendre l'arrivée de Spencer à la vieille maison mais le jeune homme n'était plus revenu. Il se demandait s'il lui en voulait. Il regrettait son comportement mais comment le dire à Spencer. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement se rendre chez lui et demander après lui sans que cela paraisse bizarre.

« Je ne te crois pas mais je ne vais pas insister.» Dit Penelope.

« J'aurai besoin d'un morceau de papier et de quelque chose pour écrire. » Dit Derek. S'il ne pouvait pas parler directement à Spencer et bien il allait lui écrire.

« Suis-moi. » Dit Penelope en se levant. Ils se rendirent dans la maison. Penelope entra dans ce qui semble être un bureau. Elle ouvrit le secrétaire et prit une feuille de papier, plus un encrier et une plus. Elle fit signe à Derek d'approcher.

« Tu peux rester ici pour écrire. » Dit-elle. « Je serai à côté. » elle quitta la pièce laissant Derek seul. Il s'assit et prit la plume et le trempa dans l'encre et commença à écrire. Lorsqu'il eut finit il plia la lettre en quatre et la mit dans sa poche. Pour s'assurer que Spencer ait bien la lettre il allait demander à sa tante Adelia de le lui transmettre.

Derek remercia Garcia en partant. Il se rendit directement chez Spencer. Il entra par la porte de la cuisine. Sa tante était assise et épluchait des pommes de terre.

« Ça fait un moment que tu n'aies pas passé voir ta vieille tante. » Dit-elle.

« J'étais pas mal occupé.» Dit Derek. « Comment vas-tu ? »Demanda le jeune homme.

« Eh bien, je vieillis. » Répondit-elle en continuant à éplucher. Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. « Comment vas Spencer Reid ? Il ne vient plus sur le chantier. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Il est souffrant. » Répondit la vieille dame.

« Souffrant ? »

« Oui, je suppose car depuis quelque jours il ne sort plus du tout de la maison. » Expliqua Adelia. Derek trouvait étrange le comportait de Spencer.

Il sortit la lettre de sa poche et la tendit à sa tante. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« C'est une lettre et j'aimerai que tu la donnes à Spencer. » Dit-il. Sa tante le dévisagea. « Tu es fou ! » Dit-elle à voix basse.

« Je t'en supplie donne lui ma lettre. »

« Il est hors de question. » Protesta-t-elle. Derek s'approcha de sa tante et glissa la lettre dans son tablier.

« Si tu tiens vraiment à moi tu lui donneras la lettre. » Murmura Derek avant d'embrasser sa tante sur la joue puis il partir. Adelia savait que toute cette histoire finirait mal. Elle déposa le couteau et ses pommes de terre puis s'essuya les mains dans un torchon avant de quitter la cuisine. Elle prit la lettre dans sa poche. Elle aurait tellement voulu savoir ce qu'elle contenait mais la pauvre femme n'avait jamais appris à lire.

Elle montait à peine les marches lorsque Kerley l'empoigna. Adelia fut choquée par l'attitude de cet homme. Kerley fouilla dans la poche du tablier et prit la lettre.

« Tiens, tiens une lettre adressée à Spencer. » Dit-il en ricanant. Il l'ouvrit. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus en lisant son contenu.

« Ce n'est pas à vous. » S'énerva Adelia en essayant de la lui reprendre.

« Vous feriez mieux de ne pas faire de scandale ou je serais contraint d'appeler M. Reid.»

Adelia se calma entendant les menaces proférées par Kerley. Elle n'avait aucune envie de créer des problèmes à son neveu. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de cette lettre ? »

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. » Dit-il. « Retourner à vos patates. » Grommela-t-il en montant les marches en courant. Il se trouvait chanceux car pile au moment où il passait devant la cuisine il vit par l'entrebâillement de la porte que Derek remettait quelque chose à la domestique.

Il parcourut rapidement le couloir. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme, Kerley se sentit exciter. Il frappa à la porte mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

« Es-tu endormi mon petit prince ? » Chantonna Kerley devant la porte.

« Laissez-moi. » Dit Spencer d'une voix faiblarde.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. » Dit-il.

« Allez-vous-en. » Cria Spencer.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est ? » Souffla-t-il. Spencer ne répondit pas.

« Je vais te le dire quand même. C'est une lettre de ton amant. »

« Vous mentez. » Dit Spencer.

« Tu n'es pas très gentil avec moi mais je vais te la montrer. » Kerley glissa un bout de la lettre sous la porte. « C'est ton petit nègre d'amour qui te l'a écrit. »

Spencer se redressa de son lit en voyant le morceau de papier. Il se leva et courut jusqu'à la porte mais Kerley eut le temps de la retirer avant que Spencer ne la saisisse.

« Donnez-moi la lettre. » Exigea Spencer.

« Il va falloir m'ouvrir la porte si tu veux la lire. »

« Vous pouvez la gardez. » Dit Spencer en s'appuyant sur la porte en bois.

« Très bien. Ton père sera ravi de la lire. » Ricana Kerley en tournant les talons.

« Attendez ! » Dit Spencer en ouvrant la porte. «Non. Ne lui donnez surtout pas.» Dit-il.

« C'est beaucoup mieux. » Dit Kerley en se tournant vers Spencer. Il poussa le jeune homme à l'intérieur de la chambre puis verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Kerley sourit en caressant la joue de Spencer. Il lui attrapa la main et l'enleva. Kerley contrarié le saisit à la gorge.

« Sois plus gentil. » Murmura-t-il puis il l'embrassa en lui enfonçant sa langue dans la gorge. Spencer ne résista pas ensuite Kerley le lâcha. « Je vais plutôt te lire la lettre. » Dit-il.

« Non. Donnez-la-moi. » Protesta Spencer en essayant de le lui arracher des mains mais Kerley le repoussa sans effort.

Kerley lit la lettre.

_« Cher Spencer,_

_Je me fais du souci car tu ne viens plus à nos petits rendez-vous. Est-ce parce que tu es fâché contre moi? Si tu as eu l'impression que je te mettais la pression pour que nous aillions des rapports sexuels alors je m'en excuse car ce n'était pas mes intentions…_ « Il ne t'a jamais baisé. » Ricana Kerley en regardant Spencer. « Pourquoi ? Oh tu es encore vierge!» ricana-t-il de plus belle puis il reprit sa lecture. _«Tu sais à quel point je t'aime … Bla…Bla…Bla… »_ Dit-il en riant. « Franchement la suite n'est qu'un ramassis de niaiserie affligeante. » Dit-il avec dédain. Kerley reprit la lecture de la lettre. «_…Je t'attendrai ce soir à minuit à la vieille maison…Bla…Bla…Bla… » _

_Derek._

« Il t'aime vraiment. » Dit Kerley. Il plia la lettre et le mit dans la poche de son veston puis il attrapa Spencer par les cheveux et le tira vers lui. « Ce soir après avoir vu ton petit copain le nègre retrouves-moi dans l'écurie et je te donnerai la lettre. » Dit-il en jetant Spencer sur le lit. « Si tu ne viens pas je serai dans le regret de la remettre à ton père. » Spencer n'avait pas le choix. Il devait obéir. Il regarda Kerley quitter sa chambre en sifflotant.


	11. Chapter 11

**C'est le dernier chapitre.**

**Un amour interdit.**

**Chapitre 11.**

Derek s'était assis sur une des marches de la véranda et il quêtait l'arrivé de Spencer dans l'obscurité. Il était minuit passé, la lune était pleine et il pouvait distinguer les arbres dans la pénombre. A ses pieds était posée une bouteille de vin rouge qu'il comptait boire avec Spencer. Une heure plus tard, Spencer n'était toujours pas là, il fit sauter le bouchon et il but une gorgée directement dans le goulot de la bouteille.

Désespéré, il se leva et balança la bouteille encore pleine contre le mur de la vieille maison. Il décida d'entrer chez lui. En descendant les marches, Derek repéra une ombre caché dans l'obscurité entourant les grands arbres qui bordaient la vieille bâtisse. Il s'approcha en scrutant la nuit. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il put distinguer Spencer appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Derek avec étonnement.

« Je t'observais. » Répondit Spencer avec détachement.

« Depuis combien de temps tu m'observes ? »

Spencer haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien. »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me retrouver sous la véranda ? » Questionna Derek en caressant la joue du jeune homme. Pour seule réponse, Spencer lui donna un tendre baisé sur les lèvres. Derek lui rendit son baisé avec passion puis il s'écarta.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas pour l'autre soir ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« Je t'en veux pas. » Le rassura Spencer en lui prenant la main.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Souffla Derek en serrant Spencer contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Répondit Spencer. Ils restèrent planter là toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre dissimulé entre les grands arbres. Spencer se sentait si bien qu'il aurait voulu que ce moment soit sans fin.

« Si nous allions dans la maison. » Proposa Derek. Spencer regarda la vieille bâtisse et il éprouva de la révulsion.

« Si nous allions plutôt nous baigner dans la rivière. » Dit-il.

« À cet heure-ci ! » S'exclama Derek.

« Ce sera amusant. » Affirma Spencer. « Le dernier là-bas est un idiot. » Dit-il en courant. Malheureusement le couple n'avait pas vu que Kerley les observait depuis le début d'un œil mauvais.

* * *

Derek était le premier arrivé à la rivière. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se jeta à l'eau. Spencer fit de même. Ils s'amusèrent dans l'eau avec insouciance. Spencer avait même oublié Kerley et son méprisable chantage.

Spencer s'approcha de Derek et l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de le pousser. Il bascula dans l'eau. Derek répliqua en lui balançant de l'eau à la figure avec les mains. Spencer sortit de l'eau en courant et Derek partit à sa poursuite. Il n'a pas été difficile pour lui d'attraper Spencer par la taille. Le couple s'affala sur la berge et Derek en profita pour embrasser Spencer. Leurs deux corps nus et mouillés se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Spencer se releva et commença à explorer avec ses mains tremblantes la taille de Derek. Il descendit jusqu'à son bas-ventre en déposant de petit baisé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Derek en relavant la tête pour regarder Spencer.

« Chut ! » Siffla Spencer puis il continua. Derek déglutit et posa de nouveau sa tête par terre. Son corps vibrait chaque fois que les lèvres de Spencer effleuraient sa peau.

« Où tu as appris ça ? » Gémit Derek. Pour le faire taire Spencer attrapa son sexe avec sa main et commença à le caresser. Derek se raidit et il ne dit plus rien. Il sentit une chaleur qui lui envahit le bas du ventre. Son sexe se durcit sous les caresses de Spencer qui devenaient plus rapide. Derek gémit de plus en plus fort. Kerley dissimulé dans un buisson non loin d'eux ne manquait pas une miette. Il était très excité.

Spencer leva les yeux vers le visage de Derek. Il sourit en voyant que son amant avait du mal à garder le contrôle. Spencer ouvrit la bouche et fit glisser le sexe de son amant entre ses lèvres et entreprit un va et vient appuyer. Ce contact chaud fit frissonner Derek qui ne s'y attendait pas. Au bout d'un moment dans un gémissement étouffé il annonça à Spencer qu'il était sur le point de jouir. Le jeune homme continua et Derek finit par venir dans sa bouche. Spencer s'écarta immédiatement en crachant.

« C'est dégoûtant. » Cria-t-il.

« Je t'ai prévenu pourtant. » Rit Derek. Spencer s'agenouilla et se rinça sa bouche dans l'eau de la rivière.

« Ça te fait rire. » Dit Spencer. Derek s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. » Murmura-t-il. Spencer se retourna vers Derek et sans rien dire il le serra dans ses bras.

* * *

Kerley désirait se débarrasser de Derek. Sa première idée était de le tuer après le départ de Spencer après tout qui allait se soucier de la mort d'un noir mais il eut une meilleure idée qui lui semblait beaucoup plus amusante. Il s'en alla en laissant les deux amants près de la rivière. Kerley retourna chez les Reid. Il se rendit directement à la chambre de M. Reid et frappa à la porte.

M. Reid ouvrit la porte vêtu d'une simple robe de chambre couleur bordeaux. Il semblait très contrarié par ce réveil brutal. Kerley se racla la gorge et dit : « Je suis désolé de venir vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive mais vous devez savoir que votre plus jeune fils est l'amant d'un des nègres qui travaille pour vous. »

M. Reid fronça les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre ce que lui racontait Kerley. Son fils et un nègre. Il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu.

« En ce moment même où nous parlons votre fils et le nègre sont à la rivière. » Dit-il. Kerley sortit la lettre de sa poche et la donna à M. Reid. Il alluma la lampe et prit ses lunettes. Il lit la lettre puis la froissa de colère. Comment son fils avait-il osé faire une chose pareille ? Son fils avait une liaison avec un homme qui était noire.

« C'est le neveu de votre domestique. Elle était au courant depuis le début. » Dit Kerley pour enfoncer le clou. Furieux M. Reid attrapa le vase de fleur qui se trouvait sur la table et la fracassa contre le mur. Le vacarme réveilla Aden en sursaut. Il accourut immédiatement dans la chambre de son père.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il. M. Reid quitta sa chambre sans un mot. Il descendit rapidement l'escalier et se dirigea vers la chambre de M. Jones. Il frappa énergiquement à la porte.

« Oui. J'arrive. » Brailla Jones en ouvrant la porte. Il fut surprit de voir son patron devant lui.

« Venez avec moi et prenez avec vous votre fusil. » Dit M. Reid. « Conduisez-moi là-bas.» Dit-il en se tournant vers Kerley. Aden et M. Jones se regardèrent sans savoir ce qui se tramait.

Spencer ramassa ses vêtements par terre et s'habilla. Derek lui déposa un baisé sur la nuque.

« Habilles-toi. » Dit-il à Derek.

« Pourquoi se presser. » Répliqua Derek. Spencer se tourna et l'embrassa en lui caressant les fesses. Derek rit en s'éloignant. Il se décida à remettre ses habilles.

« Si on partait. » Dit subitement Spencer. Derek se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Demanda Derek.

« Partons loin d'ici. Partons cette nuit. » Répéta Spencer avec conviction. Derek soupira en posant ses mains sur les épaules Spencer.

« Sais-tu à quoi ressemble la vie sur les routes ? » Dit Derek en fixant Spencer dans les yeux. « C'est très dure. » Expliqua-t-il. « Nous ne mangeons pas toujours à notre faim, nous dormons parfois dehors. »

« Je m'y ferais ! » S'exclama le jeune homme.

« C'est faux. Tu es habitué au confort et à une vie facile. »

« Tu ne veux pas être avec moi ? J'ai l'impression que tu cherches des excuses pour ne pas être avec moi.»

« Bien sûr que si je veux être avec toi mais la réalité c'est qu'il n'existe aucun droit où nous pourrions être ensemble. A notre époque les gens réagissent mal à ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas...et notre amour est l'une des choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas.» Expliqua Derek.

« Nous nous cacherons ! »

« Où ça ? » Dit Derek en souriant.

« Je ne sais pas. Il doit bien exister un endroit.» Marmonna Spencer en baissant les yeux.

« Peut-être à une autre époque où les choses et les gens sont différents. » Dit Derek.

« Je t'en prie partons. » Supplia Spencer. « Peu importe où mais partons. Tu risques ta vie en restant ici. »

Derek sourit en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Spencer. Il en était certain à présent. Spencer l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait. Il le serra dans ses bras.

« Spencer. » Cria une voix dans l'obscurité. Le jeune homme s'écarta rapidement de Derek lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de son père et il comprit que Kerley les avait dénoncés.

M. Reid était accompagné de Kerley, d'Aden et de M. Jones.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. » Dit M. Reid effaré par le spectacle qui avait sous les yeux. « Comment as-tu osé faire une chose aussi contre nature? Tu cherches à trainer le nom de notre famille dans la boue. »

« Père… »

« Tais-toi. » Hurla M. Reid. «Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Tu me dégoutes. » Dit-il avec colère. Ces mots atteignirent Spencer en plein cœur. « J'ai toujours su que tu serais néfaste à cette famille et que tu n'étais pas normal mais je refusais de voir la vérité.» Dit-il en pointant sur Derek le vieux fusil que lui avait prêté M. Jones. « Tout se finit ici. » Déclara M. Reid. Spencer fit barrage avec son corps pour protéger Derek.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Cria le jeune homme.

« Ne fais pas ça. » Lui dit Aden mais M. Reid fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Aden décida de repartir à la maison pour appeler son oncle Aaron. Peut-être que lui il réussira à faire entendre raison à son père.

« Écartes-toi Spencer. » Lui Ordonna M. Reid mais son fils refusa de bouger. « J'hésiterai pas à tirer. » Menaça-t-il. « Comment peux-tu protéger cet homme ?» Gronda-t-il.

M. Kerley s'approcha de Spencer et le tira vers lui. Derek essaya de s'interposer mais Kerley le donna un coup poing qui le plia en deux. Spencer profita de la situation pour se jeter à genou aux pieds de son père en larmes.

« Je te supplie de l'épargner. » Sanglota-t-il. «Tues-moi à sa place. » Cria-t-il à son père. « Tout est ma faute alors tues moi. » Dit-il de nouveau. M. Reid vit les larmes de son fils et ses mains s'étaient mis à trembler sur le fusil. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à tuer quelqu'un de son froid.

Kerley comprit que M. Reid hésitait à tirer alors il sortit son pistolet de sa ceinture et sans aucune peur il tira sur Derek qui s'effondra au sol. Spencer courut auprès de lui en hurlant. Il constata qu'il avait été touché à l'abdomen.

Spencer s'agenouilla près de lui. Il perdait énormément de sang. Spencer plaça sa tête délicatement sur ses genoux puis il appuya sa main contre la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Derek semblait affreusement souffrir.

« Ne meurs pas. » Murmura Spencer. « Je t'en supplie restes avec moi. » Derek serra sa main. Il respirait de plus en plus avec difficulté. Il cracha un peu de sang. Spencer se sentait impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part le regarder rendre lentement sans dernier souffle. A ce moment précis un vent glaciale souffla et fit danser les feuilles des arbres aux alentours.

« Derek. » Cria Spencer en larmes.

M. Reid baissa son fusil puis il regarda son fils et lui dit avec tristesse: « à partir de cet instant tu n'es plus mon fils et tu seras plus jamais le bienvenue chez moi.» Spencer ne dit rien à son père.

Aaron arriva au galop. Il fit s'arrêter son cheval et descendit rapidement. Il vit Spencer en pleure au-dessus du corps de Derek. Il s'approcha.

« Il est mort ? » Questionna-t-il.

Il se tourna vers M. Reid et Kerley. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« M. Kerley lui a tiré dessus. » Expliqua M. Jones.

M. Reid jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son fils, puis il lança le vieux fusil à M. Jones avant de s'en aller. M. Jones était triste pour Spencer. Il aurait voulu l'aider mais il avait peur que M. Reid le renvoi. Il repartit sans un regard pour Spencer.

« Viens avec moi.» Dit Aaron à Spencer mais le jeune homme refusait de lâcher le cadavre de Derek. Il refusait de le laisser par terre comme un chien.

« Non. » Dit Spencer. Il caressa le visage de Derek puis il déposa un baisé sur son front.

« Je suis désolé mais il ne peut pas rester là. » Dit doucement Aaron en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Spencer. «Qui pourrait s'occuper du corps ? » Demanda-t-il. Spencer réfléchit un instant et pensa à Penelope.

« Penelope Garcia. » Répondit doucement Spencer.

« Très bien. Je vais l'emmener chez elle. » Dit Aaron en s'agenouillant près de Spencer.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura Spencer à l'oreille de Derek puis il se résigna à le lâcher. Aaron hissa le corps sur son cheval et il monta à son tour.

« Rejoins-moi là-bas. » Dit-il en partant. Spencer se releva et regarda son oncle emporter le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait puis il se tourna vers l'horizon où les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à apparaître et il recommença à pleurer.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Dit Kerley en sortant de sa cachette. Spencer serra les poings en le voyant avec son sourire. Il n'avait jamais autant haït quelqu'un.

« Vous l'avez tué ? » Gronda Spencer en se jetant sur Kerley. Il le frappa de toutes ses forces. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » Hurla le jeune homme.

« Il était un obstacle à ce que je voulais. » Répondit-il froidement. Spencer eut un frisson qui lui parcourut le corps. Il recula instinctivement. Il vit les bois et s'y précipita aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Kerley ne perdit pas de temps pour partir à sa poursuite.

Kerley fut le plus rapide. Il attrapa Spencer et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il l'embrassa de force. Spencer lui mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Kerley répliqua en le giflant. Spencer s'écroula par terre et Kerley en profita pour lui asséner deux coups de pieds dans les côtes qui lui coupèrent le souffle.

Kerley se tenait au-dessus de lui avec un sourire ensanglanté. « Tu es complètement seul, ton propre père t'as tourné le dos. » Ricana-t-il. « Désormais tu es à moi. » Rugit-il en donnant un autre coup de pied.

Spencer se mit à ramper avec difficulté. Kerley le regardait en riant. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'aller bien loin. Il le poussa du pied et Spencer s'étala de nouveau par terre. Kerley s'approcha et assit sur lui à califourchon. Il se pencha et lui lécha le visage en laissant une traînée de sang et de salive depuis sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa tempe.

« Tu as un goût sucré. » Dit Kerley puis il essaya de lui enlever son pantalon mais Spencer continuait à se débattre avec forces. Kerley attrapa la première grosse pierre qui se trouvait à sa portée et fracassa la tempe de Spencer. Une douleur intense irradiait sa tête et il cessa de bouger. Malgré ses yeux pleins de sang, il crut distinguer Derek debout près d'un arbre. Il tendit la main vers lui et dit dans un murmure inaudible : « Derek. »

Un deuxième coup s'abattit cette fois-ci sur son front. La douleur était encore plus insupportable que la première mais Spencer se borna à fixer Derek debout près de l'arbre. Au troisième coup reçut en pleine tête se fut le néant total.

* * *

Spencer eut l'impression d'émerger d'un trou noire en ouvrant les yeux. Il tourna la tête et vit Derek accroupi à côté de lui. « Derek. » Dit-il. Il lui caressa la joue comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve.

« Il est l'heure de partir. » Dit Derek en lui tendant la main. Spencer trouvait qu'il avait l'air d'un ange.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Je t'ai vu mourir. » Dit-il en saisissant la main que lui offrait Derek. Spencer n'y comprenait rien.

« Je sais. » Marmonna Derek en aidant Spencer à se remettre debout. « On doit partir à présent. »

« Partir où ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Un endroit loin d'ici où nous pourrons être ensemble. » Répondit Derek. Spencer avança vers Derek puis il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui. Il s'immobilisa en voyant son corps sans vie qui gisait par terre avec la moitié du crâne défoncé. Cette vision l'horrifia.

« Je…su…suis...mort. » Balbutia Spencer sous le choc.

« Regardes-moi. » Lui dit Derek en lui tournant la tête vers lui. « Tout va bien car nous sommes ensemble. C'est tout ce qui compte.» Dit-il. Spencer acquiesça de la tête puis il serra Derek très fort dans ses bras. Une lumière blanche aveuglante apparut.

«Viens avec moi. » Lui souffla Derek. Spencer semblait hésiter.

« N'es pas peur. » Lui dit Derek en lui prenant la main puis tous les deux avancèrent vers la lumière.


	12. Chapter 12

**épilogue. **

Georges qui avait l'habitude d'allé se laver près de la rivière vit Kerley sortir des bois en courant couvert de sang. Sa curiosité le fit suivre la traînée de sang que Kerley avait laissé derrière lui. C'est ainsi qui le découvrit le corps de Spencer Reid.

Il avertit la famille du jeune homme et le matin même son corps fut ramené chez lui. En voyant le corps de son fils M. Reid s'effondra en pleure. C'était la première fois qu'Aden voyait son père aussi vulnérable. Le jour suivant Spencer fut inhumé dans le cimetière familial près de la tombe de sa mère. M. Reid passa à sa vie entière à regretter ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là.

Kerley s'était enfuit et jamais personne dans la région n'entendit parler de lui malgré le fait que M. Reid avait offert une somme d'argent mirobolante à quiconque le capturant mort ou vif.

Kerley s'était installé à San Francisco. Il mourut un an plus tard d'un coup de fusil accidentel tiré par un ivrogne.

Adelia était partir vivre à Chicago chez ses nièces car elle ne supportait plus de vivre à Silverhill. Elle finit sa vie là-bas.

Aden s'était finalement marié avec une fille de Madison qui n'avait ni fortune ni nom de famille prestigieuse. Ils eurent un fils qu'ils nommèrent Spencer et il reprit l'affaire familiale.

Aaron Hotchner était repartit rejoindre sa famille mais il lui arrivait encore de passer au domaine de Silverhill. Rossi épousa une femme de couleur et s'installa dans une magnifique demeure en ville.

Penelope Garcia s'était occupé des funérailles de Derek et M. Reid y avait même assisté. Au fil du temps ils étaient devenus des amis.

Devenu adulte Lila avait épousé le fils d'un riche banquier. Elle eut une fille nommé Diana.

JJ et Will eurent un fils appelé Henry et ils vécurent une vie pleine de bonheur à Boston. Emily et Ian voyagèrent dans beaucoup de pays mais c'est finalement en Angleterre que le couple choisit de s'installer pour fonder leur propre famille.

**Fin**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont tenu jusque-là. **


End file.
